


Undertale Relationship Scenarios

by GlitteryGhosts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Save Me, hahaha im trash, jk i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryGhosts/pseuds/GlitteryGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the title is the best summary I could come up with whOOPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sans:  
Honestly, you didn’t even like Hot Dogs that much. They were just generally unappetizing to you, not to mention that they were wildly unhealthy—not that you were exactly that pinnacle of health, but you had standards, goddammit. So you were mentally cursing out your friend Alphys for making you go out and get the food. But, at the same time, you couldn’t really blame her; social anxiety could be a bitch like that.  
That didn’t stop you from being grumpy. So you stomped up to the Hot Dog stand and slammed down a five bill. “Two hot dogs please.” You said irritably, not even looking at the person behind the counter.  
“something the matter, kid?” The slightly gravelly voice caught your attention and you looked up. A tiredly grinning skeleton monster was looking at you as he prepared the hot dogs. He was short, perhaps, but he was at least taller then Alphys was. He also wore a blue jacket, much to your confusion—it was the middle of summer.  
You blushed a bit, suddenly embarrassed for your outburst. “Ah, no, sorry.” You muttered, rubbing the side of your jaw. “I just—I really didn’t want to leave the house today.”  
“i know that feeling, bud.” The skeleton grinned—well, he was always grinning, but this one seemed slightly more authentic—“nothin’ is better then bein’ lazy at home, huh?”  
You laughed a bit and nodded. The Skeleton’s grin widened.  
“what? i tickle your funny bone or somethin’?”  
You stopped laughing, narrowing your eyes at him slightly. “Did you just make a skeleton pun?” You demanded.  
“yeah. did you find it humerous?” He winked at you, sliding the bag of hotdogs across to you along with your change.  
“…I reserve the right to remain silent.” You said, trying to stifle your smile.  
However, the skeleton seemed to smile knowingly and winked again. “have a good time.”  
“See ya.” You waved and exited the shop. What a nice guy.

PAPYRUS:  
You hurried through the grocery store, anxious to get what you wanted and go. Being around so many people was really unsettling to you. Why the hell were so many people even in the shop on a Saturday morning anyway?  
You glanced down at your list. You just needed more tea, ketchup, and noodles. You quickly walked down the tea aisle, grabbing a few scented candles as you did, before heading to the pasta aisle.  
To your relief, it was a lot less crowded on this aisle. Only a very tall skeleton monster. You felt unease squirm in your gut—you liked monsters, really you did, but some monsters were just plan unsettling—like that Jerry guy that moved in to the apartment next door and continued to harass you. This particular monster towered over you, and was a walking skeleton. You were forced to stand next to him, however, for he was also choosing pasta noodles.  
“AH, HELLO HUMAN!” The skeleton yelled at you. You jumped and skittered back a few paces, startled at the sudden volume. “Ah, sorry!” The skeleton hurried to apologize. “I forgot that some humans are easily startled, especially when they come face to skull with someone as great as me!” He was still quite loud, but it was much more manageable.  
“O-oh, it’s no big deal.” You managed a smile. “I was just trying to pick out some pasta noodles.”  
“Ah, you too are a lover of spaghetti!” The skeleton seemed thrilled. You noticed that he had hand-written the words ‘COOL DUDE’ on his shirt. “Oh, Human, I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I? I am Master Chef Papyrus!”  
“Hi, Papyrus.” You said, shaking his hands—it was strange holding bone, but not unpleasant. “I’m Y/N.”  
“It is wonderful to meet you!” Papyrus said eagerly. “Say, Human! Would you like to witness my wonderful cooking?”  
You were slightly taken aback. “Oh, er…I don’t know, I don’t really know you…” You said awkwardly, trying your hardest not to offend him.  
To your relief, Papyrus easily took it in stride. “Ah, yes, of course you would want to know me better! Who would want to be friends with the Great Papyrus! NYEH HEH HEH!” He laughed loudly.  
“Uh, yeah…” You said slowly. You had to admit, his enthusiasm was really adorable.  
“Here, Human! I keep these for just these sorts of occasions!” Papyrus brandished a piece of paper in your face, and you took it gingerly. It had his name and number. “Text me and we may grow to be the bestest of friends!”  
He then turned, grabbed a box of pasta, put it in your basket, and flounced off down the aisle before you could respond. You were left standing in the middle of the aisle, staring down at the paper.

W.D GASTER:  
You shot up, gasping for air, your hair sticking to your face slightly. You frantically looked around for a second, until you suddenly realized what had happened. You groaned and flopped back down onto your pillow.  
“Another goddamn nightmare…” You muttered, rubbing at your eyes in irritation. Ever since you had moved into this dorm at college, you had been plagued with wild nightmares. You hadn’t had a good night sleep in weeks, and you couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you—which was particularly bad for you, as you were a Psyche Major.  
Deciding to completely give up on falling back asleep, you decided to get up and get a little homework done. “All work and no sleep makes a dull adult.” You said sarcastically, sitting down in your chair with a sigh. You plugged your phone into the music dock and began softly playing some music.  
There was an alert sound from your phone about fifteen minutes. You stood and grabbed at it, seeing that it was tumblr and quickly read the tags on a reblog of something you had posted. You plugged it back into the dock, started the song again, and turned back to your homework.  
A scream tore itself from your throat. Your pencil, which had been supported by a shadowy hand a moment ago, clattered onto the table. You stood immobile for a few more seconds, eyes huge and afraid. Your heart felt like it was in your throat, and was pounding furiously. After a few seconds, you gingerly walked forward to see what it had written.  
On a blank piece of paper, there were a few hastily scribbled symbols.  
DO NOT WORRY, I AM DR GASTER. I WON’T HURT YOU. I’M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU.  
None of the symbols made sense, and you stumbled back, leaning against the desk for whatever support it could give you. The music was boring into your ears, and you ripped the phone off the dock. But the echoing silence was worse.  
There was something in the dorm with you.  
You shuddered violently, closing your eyes tightly, feeling slightly light-headed. Your mouth fell open, trying to breath a deeply as you could.  
Cold fingers touched your left shoulder. Another scream echoed through the room, and you bolted for your bed, panting in fear.  
“Please don’t do that! Please, please, please don’t do that.” You whispered frantically. There was silence in return…until a small voice began whispering.  
“Can you hear me?”  
You swallowed, heart hammering in your throat. Despite the fear you were currently feeling, you spoke up. “Y-yes, I can. Where are you?”  
A tall shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows. It towered over her, huge and ominous, with a pure white skull resting on top. Cracks ran from one socket up, and the other crack connected the large smile with the other eye. Equally white and skeletal hands moved listlessly about, with long fingers that kept curling and uncurling into fists as if it couldn’t decide what to do with them. It’s body was pure black, as if light just fell into it, and it was rather nebulous and shadowy. It seemed to flicker slightly, like it wasn’t completely there  
“I am Dr. Gaster.” The voice was deep and resonated in your chest.  
“Cool. What are you?” You felt like you might pass out.  
“I…am a monster. I fell and was scattered through time and space.” He said slowly, sounding sad. “The space between here and the void is thinner here—I can manifest more easily.”  
You sat on your bed, staring at the goopy monster.  
“Are you going to be okay?” He asked you kindly, reaching out a long-fingered hand, but you recoiled back—there were holes where his palms should have been. His hand dropped back to his side.  
“No. I’m tired. I’ve got homework.” You said shortly. “And a monster that doesn’t really exist is talking to me.”  
“I can leave, if you like.” He offered. You nodded, and he seemed to fade.  
You didn’t even remember falling asleep—but no nightmare woke you up this time. And when you got up in the morning, feeling more well-rested then you had in a long time, your homework had been finished for you.

METTATON:  
Thanks to Alphys, you and your two roommates, Bratty and Catty, had gotten backstage, VIP passes to the latest Mettaton show. Honestly, you had never watched anything of Mettaton—as in, you didn’t even know what he looked like—which was practically a felon in Bratty and Catty’s book.  
You had to admit, however, the two hour long performance wasn’t too bad, though personally you felt that Napstablook—the cute ghost DJ—and Shyren—the monster with a wonderful voice—were the true stars of the show. Mettaton was mostly in his boxy calculator form for the first hour and a half, only to reveal his EX form for the last 30 minutes. You were surprised to find that Mettaton was pretty attractive, even though he was a robot.  
“That was, like, so amazing!” Catty shouted over the din of applauding monsters and humans.  
“We have to, like, go meet him now!” Bratty said, grabbing your hand and began pulling you through the crowd.  
“Bratty, Catty, you gotta relax a bit, all right?” You asked, but your voice was lost in the din.  
“ALPHYS!” Your roommates shrieked excitedly, and they abandoned you, rushing over to a small dinosaur—you recognized her as the Royal Scientist.  
“Wow, way to leave me.” You muttered.  
A cat like monster approached you—he looked tired and annoyed. “Hey there. You got a pass to be back here?” He asked you.  
“Burgerpants, what are you doing here?” A mechanical voice suddenly burst into the conversation. Burgerpants stiffened, hitching a frighteningly wide smile onto his face, and you turned to see Mettaton EX standing there, hand on his hip.  
“Sorry, boss, just checking that she’s supposed to be here.” Burgerpants said through his teeth.  
“Stop harassing fans and go sell Glamburgers. Now.” Mettaton said coldly. You winced as Burgerpants slinked away and Mettaton turned those bright eyes on you. “Hello gorgeous.” He practically purred, softening. You relaxed slightly.  
“Hi.” You said, managing a wave.  
“I saw you in the audience.” Mettaton said, surprising you slightly. “It’s hard to miss Bratty and Catty, so seeing you in between them both was pleasantly surprising.”  
“Oh, thanks, I think.” You muttered.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” Mettaton asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
“Yes, it was really good.” You said honestly. “Napstablook’s music was really good! Is there a soundtrack I can buy?” You asked.  
Mettaton laughed and you were suddenly hypnotized—his laugh was really, really attractive. “Yea, Blooky’s music is very good. What’s your name, darling?”  
“Oh, sorry, I’m YN.” You shook his hand—he was surprisingly warm, like the bottom of a laptop after several hours of use.  
“Pleasure.” He said, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing you softly. You couldn’t help the blush. He smirked playfully at you.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAA!”  
Bratty and Catty suddenly tackled you, eagerly grabbing Mettaton’s attention. As they fawned over him, you retreated. You were wildly embarrassed.  
Eventually, after almost twenty straight minutes, Catty and Bratty finally backed down and let Mettaton go and recharge.  
“That was so amazing!” Catty said loudly as the three of you left.  
“Mettaton was totes flirting with you, Y/N!” Bratty added, shaking your arm wildly with one perfectly manicured claw.  
“No, he wasn’t.” You said firmly.  
“…excuse me…” A soft voice suddenly said and Napstablook materalized in front of you.  
“Oh, hello!” You said.  
“uh…mettaton wanted me to, uh, give you this…” Napstablook held a small folded paper.  
“Oh.” You hesitantly took the letter as Catty and Bratty silently freaked out behind you. “Thank you.”  
“no problem…also, uh…” Napstablook seemed to grow more opaque at the cheeks—were they blushing? “mettaton said you liked my music……so, uh, here…if you want it…” He held out a CD in a clear, plain case. “it’s the soundtrack…plus a couple of other songs…”  
You took this gift much more enthusiastically. “Oh, man, that’s awesome!” You beamed at the small ghost. “Thank you so much!”  
“…you’re welcome…i’ll just go now…” Napstablook faded away.  
“WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY?” Catty and Bratty demanded instantly, and you unfolded the note. It was a number, with a small note.  
TEXT ME SOMETIME, GORGEOUS!!! XOXO 

Napstablook: “Stop it.” You said irritated.   
Your equally as irritated coworker—affectionately nicknamed Burgerpants—merely ignored you and continued to throw fry bits at you.   
“Y/N, I’m bored.” The cat monster groaned, looking tired as an e-cig dangled from his lips.   
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” You asked, rolling your eyes. “We’re only on break for three more minutes.”   
“Yeah, but you’re, like, creative an’ shit, right?” Burgerpants muttered, finally running out of food to throw at you. “Fuckin’ draw me something.”  
“I’m a writer, not a artist, you furry.” You spat, running a hand through your hair to rid it of any remaining food bits.   
“I’m not a furry!” He screeched.   
“Uh, yeah you are. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” You shrugged, grinning. Burgerpants slouched down in his chair, pouting. You rolled your eyes and affectionately ruffled your best friends hair. “Don’t look so down. Nya.”  
Burgerpants shot you a confused look. “What?”  
“Y’know. Nya.” You winked.   
“Stop.” He said sternly.   
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” A loud, robotic voice suddenly cut through the small McMetta’s. The voice and tone were familiar, and you leapt to your feet. Burgerpants followed slower, looking annoyed—then again, he always looked annoyed.   
“Sorry, Boss! We were just finishing our break!” You hurried to stand at your spot behind the register.   
“That doesn’t excuse the fact that my darling cousin here has been waiting for more then five minutes!” Mettaton stood there, his screen flashing red. Next to him, a ghost hovered, looking forlorn, with headphones on.  
“Sorry sir!” You panicked. “I didn’t even hear them, I’m really sorry!”   
“Don’t apologize to me!” Mettaton whirred. “Apologize to Blooky!”   
“mettaton…it’s not a big deal…” The ghost—Blooky, you assumed—said quietly. “i hadn’t even wrung the bell…”   
“THAT DOESN’T MATTER!” Mettaton said loudly, a hand going to the top of his screen dramatically. “YOU ARE MY SUPER CUTE, SUPER TALENTED, SUPER SINGLE COUSIN! THEY DESERVE THE BEST!”  
You looked at Mettaton closely, eyes narrowing slightly as you mentally reviewed his sentence. You knew what was going on, and you sighed. “Don’t worry Boss, it won’t happen again!”  
“It better not!” Mettaton huffed. “I’ll be waiting for you outside, Blooky!” Mettaton wheeled away.  
“I’m so sorry.” You apologized instantly.  
“it’s okay…really…” Blooky sighed. “i’m, uh…i’m Napstablook… Mettaton calls me blooky…”  
“Nice to meet you, Napstablook. I’m Y/N. And again, I’m sorry. Mostly for Mettaton.” You rolled your eyes.   
Burgerpants muttered. “I never thought he would try to set you up with his cousin, of all people. I really thought he was going to stick with trying to get you with Sans or Shyren.”   
“wait…what?” Napstablook looked confused.  
You sighed. “Mettaton has been trying to get me to date someone for ages. It’s been getting to the point where he’s interfering with my work—like now.” You grimaced at the door Mettaton had left through. “I know he means well, but it’s getting a little intrusive.”  
“oh…i can…uh…i can help? if you want…” Napstablook said, turning a little more opaque at the cheeks.   
“Huh?” You tilted your head.  
They sort of floated up and down briefly, and you supposed that was the equivalent of a ghost-shrug. “we could always…pretend? uh…i don’t know, maybe that’s a bad idea…” they trailed off.  
“What? Pretend to date?” You said, eyes wide.  
“only if you want…” They said shyly.  
“That’s…that’s a really good idea, actually.” You said thoughtfully. “All right. I’m down.” You grinned at Napstablook.   
They turned more opaque. “oh…well, good!” They managed a smile, before pulling a napkin closer. They scrawled their number down. “we can…talk about it more, later? if you want?”  
“Sounds great, hun.” You smiled at them. “I’ll text you.”   
“okay…uh, can i have a Starfait?” Napstablook requested.   
“Sure thing!” You said. “It’s on the house. Why don’t you go tell Mettaton the good news, and I’ll bring your shake out.”   
“okay…” Napstablook faded from view.   
A few seconds later, you heard Mettaton excitedly scream. “OH, BLOOKY, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!”

Asgore:  
You were drawing roses. That’s all. You just wanted to have a nice, relaxing time sketching the flowers in the rose garden, but then fucking Daryl had to show up.  
“Hey, Y/N!” Your douchebag of an ex plopped down into the benchseat next to you.  
“Fuck off, Daryl.” You spat venomously, trying to focus on your picture. You could help the anger that made your hands shake.  
“Aw, hey, babe, don’t be like that.” Daryl cooed, throwing an arm around you and causing your arm to jerk and a dark line of graphite went straight through the rose you had been meticulously working on.  
“Fucking Christ—Daryl, what do you want?” You spun to face the guy angrily.  
“I want to get back together.” He said bluntly.  
You burst into laughter. “What? You’re fucking joking, right?” You spat angrily, still grinning slightly. “Get the fuck away from me.”  
Daryl smirked. “Oh, c’mon baby, don’t be like that. I know that you miss me as much as I miss you.”  
“Fun fact, I really don’t.” You rolled your eyes, practically vibrating with restrain fury. “I left you for a reason—that reason being that you were cheating on me.” You stood up to go. “So if you’ll excuse me—”  
Daryl was suddenly on his feet and gripping your upper arm tightly—your sketchbook and pencil both clattered to the cement path. “You belong to me, you stupid idiot.” He spat, ignoring your struggling.  
“Let me go!” You shouted.  
“No!” Daryl snarled, pulling you closer—you could smell the alcohol on his breath, causing you to gag and recoil.  
“The human said to let go.” A deep voice rang out commandingly, the bass of it reverberating in your chest. You and Daryl both turned to see who it was.  
A tall, imposing goat monster stood there, his horns curling into sharp points. Thick golden fair covered his head and face, and his eyes were dark and cold as he glared at Daryl. You gasped in recognition.  
“Hey bud, keep fuckin’ walking.” Daryl sneered, not loosening his grip on his arm. “This doesn’t concern some freak of a monster.”  
“I said, let them go.” Asgore, the King of the Monsters, took a step forward, voice deep and rumbling, like a volcano threatening to erupt. Even though he was only wearing a hawiian shirt and jeans, he still looked threatening. Daryl shook and let go.  
“Fine. Fucking hell—” He muttered. “Whatever; this ugly bitch isn’t even worth my fucking time—” Daryl stomped off, purposely stepping directly onto your fallen sketchbook, further ruining the rose.  
“Hmm.” Asgore hummed angrily, watching Daryl walk off with disgust. “He was not a good soul.” He turned to look at you for a second, before kneeling and picking up your pencil and sketchbook. “Unlike you.” He said, handing the items to you. “Are you okay?”  
You gratefully took your stuff back, trying to ignore the tears welling up in your eyes. “Yeah, thank you.” You sniffed.  
“It was no trouble at all.” Asgore said, his deep voice calming you slightly. “I’m Asgore, by the way.”  
“Oh,Y/N .” You introduced yourself, holding a hand out to shake. His paw completely enveloped your hand.  
“I’ve seen you around here before.” Asgore smiled at you kindly. “You like to draw the flowers.”  
“Oh, yeah. Drawing is my hobby, I guess.” You said.  
“It’s nice to meet someone else who appreciates the flowers. I’m glad you enjoy my garden.” Asgore chuckled.  
“Whoa, this is your garden?” You said, impressed. “These are really beautiful, you’re a very good gardener!”  
“Thank you.” Asgore seemed genuinely touched.  
You were about to say something else, when your phone dinged. You quickly glanced at it and cursed under your breath.  
“I have to go, my friend needs me to pick them up.” You said apologetically, looking up at Asgore.  
“Oh, I understand.” Asgore said. “Well, Y/N, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.” He waved you off and you hurried from the rose garden, feeling a lot warmer then you had in a long time. 

Grillby:  
“That’s right, you better fuckin’ run!” You snarled furiously, blood dripping down the side of your face. Your left arm was aching furiously—you had probably torn a muscle—and there was a rather nasty cut on the side of your head, but the unconscious body at your feet made it all worthwhile.  
You turned around, and smiled at the Dog monster. “Hey, you okay?” You asked him worriedly. He just barked at you, looking concerned.  
You had been walking past the alleyway when you had seen members of Humans Unite harassing the monster. You despised the racist group known as HU, and so had immediately stepped in. The resulting fight was rough, but short—you had gotten quite a reputation for defending monsters from HU.  
The dog leaned up against you as you wobbled in place. “Hey, don’t worry about me, buddy.” You said, applying pressure to your shoulder. “’M fine.” Your words were slurring slightly, a sure sign that you were not all good.  
The dog, which was large and fluffy, gently butted your lower back with his head, urging you forward. Too rattled to argue, you let the dog lead you to a bar-and-grill nearby. The neon sign declared that it was Grillby’s.  
Inside, it was warm and loud, with friendly conversation and the sounds of dining. The dog led you to a booth and you sat down, your vision starting to go a bit—you supposed that when the leader of the gang had slammed you against the brick wall, you had hit your head a lot harder then you had originally thought.  
“Are you okay?” Something warm was nearby, and was talking quietly to you. You seemed unable to focus—there was suddenly a bright light all around.  
“Huh?” You replied eloquently, still dazed and bleeding.  
“Please, relax. I’d like to help.” The quiet, smooth voice continued, and the bright light and heat slid into the seat opposite of you.  
“Go for it.” You muttered. There was a low chuckle, before a cool, wet cloth began dabbing at your cut.  
“Are you hurt anywhere else?”  
“…My shoulder, I think.” You said slowly. “’M pretty sleepy though…”  
“Don’t go to sleep.” The voice said sharply. The light was so beautiful, you continued to stare as it slid in and out of focus—holiday times in front of a roaring fire sprang to mind; you felt safe and warm.  
“Who are you?” You asked.  
“My name is Grillby.”  
“Hi. ‘M Y/.” You said, grinning. He might have replied, but you had already blacked out.

Burgerpants: “No, Mettaton, I’m not going too.” You said with a sigh, as the calculator-turned-celebrity wheeled after you.  
“Darling, please?” Mettaton practically begged. “For me?”  
“Fuck off, you boxy bitch!” You snarled, throwing the door open to McMetta’s. “I told you once, I told you a million times, my music is not for sale. Especially not to you.”  
“I’ll pay you whatever you want though!” Mettaton wheeled in front of you, blocking your path. You folded your arms tightly across your chest, rolling your eyes. “You want tickets to my show? They’re yours. You want to meet Asgore? Boom, done. Anything, darling!”  
“No.”  
“What?” Mettaton gasped.  
“I said, no!” You snapped, glaring at the robotic star. “Now fuck off! I’m trying to order some of your shitty ‘human’ food.” You made air quotes around the word human.  
“Hmmph.” Mettaton folded his arms across his screen. “I’ll make you regret this, human!” He swore, wagging a finger at you.  
You weren’t intimidated. “That’s nice. Can I order now?” You sighed.  
Mettaton sniffed dismissively—despite not having a nose—and wheeled off.  
“Good riddance.” You muttered, pulling out a few golden coins and stepped up to the counter. “Hi, sorry ‘bout that, can I have—hey, are you okay?” You asked the cashier in concern.  
A tan-colored cat monster stood behind the counter, his ears lying flat against his head, his eyes wide and shocked. His jaw hung open, like he couldn’t believe what he just witnessed.  
“Uh, excuse me?” You waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his reverie.  
“That was beautiful.” He breathed.  
“Pardon me?” You giggled slightly, still a bit confused.  
“I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Mettaton like that.” The cat continued. “You just—that was awesome.”  
You laughed a bit, rubbing the back of your neck. “Ha, thanks, I think?” You shrugged. “Mettaton can be a bit of a prick, but you just got to be firm with him, I guess.”  
The cat shrugged, looking disgruntled. “In my experience with him, he’s a bit of an assho—I mean…!” The cat’s eyes widened in horror and he hitched a huge, tense smile on his face. “How can I help you on the sparktacular day?”  
You tilted your head in confusion, unsure as to what the sudden mood change was. That is, you were confused until you heard a metallic voice ring out again.  
“Burgerpants, you watch your mouth around my best friend.” Mettaton strutted forward, this time in his EX form. The cat shrank slightly, glaring daggers at the countertop, still grinning wildly.  
“For the love of—Mettaton, what are you doing back here?” You groaned, turning to look up the robot. He grinned charmingly at you, and handed you a very familiar sweater.  
“You forgot your sweater at my place last night, and I know how much you love this particular one.” He said teasingly, and you rolled your eyes, unable to keep the grin off your face. “I go on stage in ten minutes, you’ll be there, right?”  
“Thanks for the sweater, but no.” You shook your head. “I’m going to eat lunch. That’s a thing that us humans need to do.”  
“Ugh, what a disgusting practice.” Mettaton said dismissively. “Burgerpants, you better treat my darling friend with the utmost care and charm, do you understand me? Or you may find yourself out of a job.” Mettaton added coldly, and you stiffened.  
“Whoa, hold the fucking phone.” You said, holding up a hand. “Did you just threaten to fire him if he didn’t give me special treatment?” You said incredulously.  
“Yes.” Mettaton said simply, shrugging delicately.  
“Uh, no.” You said. “You can’t do that! I’m, like, 98% positive that that is illegal. Not to mention, it’s just kind of a dick move, honestly.”  
“It’s fine.” The cat—or Burgerpants, apparently—said stiffly, his ears flattened back against his skull and you could see his tail wildly thrashing around in agitation. His eyes darted between you and Mettaton.  
“No, it’s not.” You said firmly. “Nobody—and I mean, nobody—should be treated badly by people who might hold a position of power over them.” You turned back to Mettaton. “Now, Mettaton, if you wish to continue being my friend, you better apologize to my new friend Burgerpants here.”  
“What?” Both Burgerpants and Mettaton gasped in unison.  
“You can’t be serious!” Mettaton continued. You narrowed your eyes dangerously. Mettaton frowned, but relented. “Very well. I’m—uh, god this is so weird—I’m sorry, Bur—ugh—Burgerpants.” Mettaton finally choked out, sounding disgusted.  
Burgerpants stared, completely shocked.  
“Thank you, Mettaton.” You said. “That was a start. Now, don’t you have a show to be doing?” Mettaton gasped and sprinted out of the doors without so much as a goodbye. You sighed fondly and turned back to Burgerpants. “So, you wanna catch some lunch with me or something?” You offered.


	2. Becoming Friends

sans: You had told Alphys about the friendly skeleton you had met at the hot dog stand, and she had promptly began demanding details. You told her all you could, and were baffled when she began giggling.  
Now, almost a full week later, you finally understood.  
“oh, hey, i remember you.” The Skeleton waved casually.  
You waved back, before shooting a glare at Alphys. “You didn’t tell me you knew him! What the hell, Al?” Your best friend shrugged coyly and turned back to her girlfriend, Undyne.  
“i never introduced myself, did i?” The skeleton caught your attention again, and you turned to him. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.” You said, reaching out to shake his hand.  
“I WOULDN’T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!” A sudden shout made you jump back in surprise. Another Skeleton appeared, much taller then both you and Sans.  
“aw, paps, you ruined the prank.” Sans grinned lazily, revealing the whoopee cushion he had been hiding in his palm. You gave him a withering look, but he just winked at you.  
“THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS THOUGH!” The other skeleton continued to shriek, making you flinch and take a step back. “YOU MAKE FRIENDS THROUGH BAD PUZZLES AND LOTS OF SPAGHETTI!”  
“Hey, Papyrus!” Undyne suddenly barreled past you and attempted to knock down the latest arrival to the movie get-together Alphys was throwing. For a second, you thought Undyne was going to knock Sans over, but he was suddenly gone, as if he had never been there.  
“The fuck?” You muttered, confused.  
“behind you, kiddo.”  
You spun around and saw Sans reclining on your couch. “Oh, wait, what?” You were completely confused. “How the fuck did you do that?”  
Sans winked. “i never reveal my secrets.”  
“Geez, mystery man over here.” You rolled your eyes and sat on the other edge of the couch, watching Undyne and Papyrus wrestling.  
“what are you talkin’ about?” Sans said, with a certain tone in his voice. You knew that tone of voice; he was building up to a joke. “you can see right through me, can’t you?”  
“Oh, goddammit Sans.” You laughed, unable to help it. He chuckled as well.  
“it’s always good to meet another shitty pun lover.” He winked at you.  
“Meh, it’s a love-hate relationship, honestly.” You admitted. “Alphys, move that chair before your Gillfriend knocks it over!” You added in a louder tone, looking at Sans out of the corner of your eye for his reaction to your fish-pun. He genuinely laughed and you grinned happily.  
“that was a pretty good one.”  
“Thank you.” You shifted into a more comfortable position.  
“so…this your house?” Sans asked, looking around.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s bigger then Alphys’ place, which is why she asked to have movie night here.”  
“cool. it’s nice.” Sans smiled, and you grinned back. “what movie are we going to see tonight? please tell me we aren’t going to watch mew mew kissy cutie again. i don’t think i can stand watching it again.”  
You laughed. “Geez, I bet that’s all Alphys chooses when it’s her night to pick the movie, huh?”  
Sans nodded with a tiny grimace, making you laugh even more. “‘oh, bokuto-sempai, kiss me, please! it’s the only way we can kiyoka-chan!” Sans mocked in his best Mew Mew voice.  
You giggled, covering your mouth to try and stifle the sound. “That was perfect, oh my fucking god. But no worries, we’re going to be watching some Men in Black tonight.” You said, still giggling slightly  
“men in black? what’s that?”  
“It’s about aliens. It’s really good, and it’s a comedy.” You said, beaming. “I think you’ll really like it.”  
“i’m sure it’ll be out of this world.”  
“…A space pun? Really?” You rolled your eyes. “Do you just prepare a list of puns for whenever you leave the house?”  
“hey, man, i don’t exactly planet.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“just sans is fine.” 

PAPYRUS: Papyrus texted you first, much to your confusion, seeing as you hadn’t given him your number and you hadn’t yet texted him.  
*OH, I JUST GUESSED EACH NUMBER sequencially UNTIL I GOT TO YOURS.’  
Normally, that would be very unsettling, but you couldn’t picture Papyrus doing anything bad, ever.  
*Oh, well, that’s…cool, I guess.  
*I AM A VERY COOL PERSON!!!! SEE!!!! [1 Pic Attached]  
*…Are those paper biceps?  
*YES!!!! WITH SUNGLASSES!!! NYEH HEH HEH!  
*…sweet bro.  
*THANK YOU!!!  
These texts continued for a while, and you found yourself looking forward to texting Papyrus, who always seemed able to talk. However, it wasn’t until it was pasta night—almost two weeks after you had first run into Papyrus—that you remembered that Papyrus liked to cook.  
Hey Pyrus  
*YES??  
*You like to cook, right?  
*YES!!  
*Do you wanna come to my place tonight and show me your skills?  
*YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*…okay.  
*…  
*…  
*…WHERE DO YOU LIVE?  
You laughed quietly to yourself and texted him the directions, cheerfully straightening up your house in preparation, lighting a few candles—the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the house.  
There was a loud knock on your door, and you hurried to answer it, smiling softly when you saw the tall Skeleton on the other side.  
“Hello Human!” Papyrus said excitedly.  
“Hi Papyrus.” You said, stepping aside and motioning for him to enter. He politely wiped off his bright red boots before entering.  
“It smells delicious in here, Human!” Papyrus said happily. “It doesn’t smell like spaghetti, but it is pleasant nonetheless!”  
You smiled, glad that he remembered not to shout. “It’s just a candle, Pyrus. The smell is chocolate-chip cookies. Have you never had cookies?” You asked, slightly incredulous.  
“I prefer spaghetti!” He said simply.  
You giggled slightly. “Spaghetti isn’t a dessert…but it is dinner. Ready to show me your cooking skills?”  
“ABSOLUTELY!” He shouted, and you winced a bit. Papyrus noticed and flushed orange—which caused you to stare. “Oh! Sorry, Human, I forgot you were sensitive to high volume levels! I will try to control my enthusiasm for the greatest of pastimes—cooking!” He said.  
“Sounds good, thank you.” You said, smiling. “Here’s the kitchen.” You led him into your kitchen, which was your pride and joy; granite counters, laminated flooring, an island and fancy lights.  
Papyrus’ eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “Human! Your kitchen is amazing! I love it!”  
You flushed proudly. “Thanks. It cost a lot of money, but I love to cook, so it was so worth it.” You said.  
“That is incredible!” Papyrus looked at you warmly. “I’m so glad to meet someone else who likes to cook as much as I! My lazy brother never wants to cook, and my old cooking partner, Undyne, has been so busy being a coach that she never has time!” He began walking between your pantry and fridge, collecting the items he would need, chattering.  
You watched him fondly for a while, laughing at his enthusiam and some of his subtle jokes—until he actually began cooking. Your grin turned to horror as he began punching tomatoes, and throwing dry noodles into empty pots.  
“Papyrus—” You tried to say, but he was too absorbed in his macabre task to hear your voice. You flinched every time a tomato hit your tiles or a pot clattered to the floor with a bang. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore, and you grabbed his arm. “Papyrus, stop!” You demanded.  
“Human? What is the problem?” Papyrus seemed genuinely confused, and you sighed.  
“You’re, uh, making a mess.” You said, looking around at your kitchen. Papyrus looked around too, and seemed to suddenly realize the chaos he had caused.  
“Er...” Papyrus rubbed his skull in embarrassment, and orange blush dusting his face. “Sorry, Y/N! But don’t worry! I, the Great Papyrus, will clean this all!” He struck a fancy pose, and you couldn’t help but relax.  
“Thanks, Papyrus. Hey, do you like pizza?” You asked, pulling out your cell phone.  
“Well…it’s not spaghetti…and I’ve never tried it…so, yes?” Papyrus replied, dragging the trash can out form under the sink and placing stray noodles into it.  
You left the kitchen into the much quieter living room to order the pizza, leaving Papyrus to clean up the tomato corpses and burnt pans.  
“HEY, WE SHOULD DO THIS NEXT WEEKEND TOO!” He shouted from the kitchen. You laughed, but couldn’t help but think that you wouldn’t mind it.

W.D GASTER: You didn’t see Gaster for another week or so, and you were mostly convinced that it was just hallucination of your sleep-deprived brain. You laughed quietly to yourself late one night, playing a quick online game, thinking back to the strange ‘monster’ you had seen. It was then that your computer began to glitch out.  
“What in the fuck?” You muttered to yourself as your game closed down, and Word was brought up.  
HELLO  
“Nope.” You said instantly, upon seeing the words typing themselves onto the screen. “Nope, I’m not about that horror movie life. Sorry, bye.”  
SORRY. I REALLY DON’T MEAN TO KEEP STARTLING YOU.  
“Wait, wait, wait.” You said. “Wait, are you that monster from last week?”  
YES.  
Your heart dropped into your stomach and you groaned. “Damn it. I thought you were a hallucination.”  
OH…SORRY…  
You winced, realizing how insensitive that may have sounded. “No, no, sorry, that was rude. Dr. Gaster, right?”  
THAT’S RIGHT :)  
You laughed lightly when you saw the little happy face. “So, why are you talking to me through Word Doc?”  
AH, WELL LAST TIME I MATERILIZED, YOU SEEMED…UPSET. I DIDN’T WANT TO UPSET YOU AGAIN.  
“Oh. Well, you can materialize if you want too.” You shrugged. “I haven’t had any nightmares since you showed up, so I’m in a much better mood now.”  
“Well, that’s good.” The low voice spoke from behind you, and you spun in you chair. The goopy monster was back, and hovering a few inches above your bed.  
“Hi there.” You waved, and Gaster waved back—again, you saw the strange holes in his palms.  
“I apologize for the nightmares. That may have been my fault. Being so close to the void would cause anyone to have…problems.” Gaster said thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, how exactly does that work?” You asked curiously. “I mean, you can solidify wherever there are, what? Tears in the fabric in reality?”  
“Sort of? You see, I was the royal scientist, underground, you see. I built a machine that I called the Core—it would transfer magic to electricity and sustanible energy. I…I fell into one day, and my magic was scattered throughout infinite timelines and realities.” Gaster, as he was talking, generated two more hands and used them to gesture wildly. “Anyway, what you see before me is the remains of my physical form. It would take a massive amount of magic plus a powerful soul to bring me back together. But here, in this room, I’m able to manifest because there isn’t a lot separating the timeline and the void that exist outside of reality—that void is my home.”  
You were quiet for a second. “Wow. That’s…crazy.”  
“Hmm.” Gaster hummed in agreement. “I must say, I am grateful that you are talking to me. It gets lonely in void.”  
“Ha, I bet.’ You laughed lightly. “Yeah, man, I don’t mind. I always like making friends.”  
Gaster’s perma-grin widened fractionally. “As do I.”  
“You’re welcome to come back any time.” You continued on to say, only to yawn.  
“Ah, I suppose it must be late for you.” Gaster floated away from you bed and gestured for you to lie down. “I will go back, and let you sleep.”  
“Thanks, Gaster.” You said sleepily, turning of your computer and lying down. “Yeah, I’ve got classes in the morning. See you.”  
“Goodnight.” He pulled the blanket up over you, and faded from view.

METTATON: Bratty and Catty were star-struck and continuously begged you to text Mettaton—or to at least give them his number. You refused both of these suggestions—you didn’t text Mettaton because, honestly, what would you say? And you didn’t give out his number, because you weren’t a horrible person who betrayed the trust given to you. You did, however, blast Napstablooks’ mixtape every chance you got.  
Eventually, you decided you were going to text Mettaton—to ask for Napstablooks’ number. You had tried to contact him through UnderBook, but the ghostly D.J never seemed to be on.  
*Uh, hi, this is Y/N, from the show last week.  
*Oh, hello darling! You finally texted, I’m so glad!  
You blinked in surprise. You hadn’t expected him to reply so soon.  
*Oh, cool. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.  
*Not at all Gorgeous, don’t even worry about it  
*Great. I had a question, tho…does Napstablook have a number?  
*…Yes?  
*Great! Could you see if he’s interested in swapping numbers? I loved his CD and I’d really like to be friends with him!  
*…sure whatever  
You grinned happily.  
*Thanks, Mettaton!  
He didn’t reply, and you shrugged to yourself, tossing your phone to the side and continued to vacuum the floor—living with Catty caused there to constantly be purple fur everywhere, but you didn’t really mind.  
Almost twenty minutes passed before your phone went off again. You looked at it, and saw it was an unfamiliar number.  
*hey…it’s Napstablook…  
*Oh hey! I just wanted to say that your music is absolutely incredible!  
*ooooohhh thank you! hey so how do you like my cousin? Mettaton is soooo cool and gorgeous and cool, right???  
You paused, frowning slightly. That didn’t sound like Napstablook at all. Admittedly, you hadn’t really held any conversations with him for any extended period of time, but…  
*…Mettaton, did you steal Napstablook’s phone?  
You phone began to rang, and you sighed. “Hello?” You picked up.  
“How did know?” Mettaton sounded mildly offended and vaguely impressed.  
“Well, you guys have very different personalities. I was just making a wild guess in the dark.” You said, rolling your eyes.  
“Why are you so against being friends?” Mettaton pouted.  
“I’m not!” You said defensively. “I like having friends. You never once said you wanted to be friends!”  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds. “…So do you want to be friends with me?” Mettaton sounded surprisingly small.  
You sighed again, but couldn’t help the small grin. “Sure, Mettaton, that sounds good. But, seriously, I kinda wanted to tell Napstablook how much I liked his mus—oh, wait, hold on, someone’s at my door.” Someone was indeed knocking insistently on the door. You were confused—who the hell was it? Now Catty or Bratty, probably not Alphys…you opened the door.  
“Hello Darling!” Mettaton’s voice came through the receiver about a second after he spoke in real life, giving his voice a slight echo. The celebrity robot was posing in your doorframe dramatically, giving you a winning smile. Napstablook hovered anxiously a few feet behind his left shoulder.  
“…How the hell did you get this address?” You demanded.  
“Oh, I messaged Bratty and Catty on UnderBook, they were more then willing to help me out.” Mettaton said, shifting his pose—he was ridiculously flexible.  
You sighed, but stepped aside. “Well, come in, I guess.”  
“Thanks gorgeous!” Mettaton said and swept past you.  
“sorry about this…” Napstablook said quietly as he floated past you.  
“Nah, man, it’s cool.” You said, managing to smile as you closed the door behind the ghost. “So now what?” You demanded the fabulous robot reclining on your couch.  
“We do whatever friends do!” Mettaton shrugged delicately.  
You blinked, before sitting down on the couch next to him and shoved a WII remote into his hands. “You ever play Smash Bros. before?”  
“Smash what?” Mettaton looked bewildered as you turned on one of your many gaming systems with a devious grin.  
“Oh, you’ll see.” You said casually, picking Kirby as your character. “Go on, pick a character.”  
10 minutes later, Mettaton was literally steaming in frustration and you were laughing hysterically. “How are you doing this?” Mettaton screeched. “It’s not fair!”  
“Thems the breaks, kid.” You said, basking in your post-triumph glee. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it eventually.”  
“Is that an invitation?” Mettaton suddenly turned to you and looked at you seriously. His fingers were still steaming a bit, but he didn’t seem bothered.  
“What are you talking about?” You looked at him, confused.  
“Is that an invitation to come back over and play more video games with you?” Mettaton grinned eagerly, his eyes literally sparkling.  
You shrugged, but smiled anyway. Mettaton wasn’t that bad, you supposed. You could handle playing more games with him. “Sure, Mettaton.” 

Napstablook: As you had predicted, Mettaton was thrilled that you and Napstablook were “dating”. What you hadn’t predicted was suddenly becoming a star in your own right.   
Napstablook was the number one musician in monster-circles, and a star in many of Mettaton’s shows; so naturally, when Mettaton spread the word on literally every social media that existed that you and ‘Blooky’ were a thing, people were desperate to know more about you. Within seconds of agreeing to fake-date Napstablook, you gained about a million followers on Twitter.   
“Darling, hello!” Mettaton rolled into McMetta’s the next day. You looked around, but there was no sight of Napstablook.   
“Hey, Mettaton.” You smiled at your boss politely.   
“What on earth are you still doing here? Mettaton asked, as a question mark displayed on his screen. “C’mon, we need to get you to Blooky ASAP!”  
“Wait, wha—whoa!” You gasped as Mettaton suddenly lifted you up from behind the counter. “Mettaton, wait!”   
“Time waits for no one, Darling! And neither do I!” Mettaton laughed as he rushed you to a series of rooms in the MTT Hotel that Mettaton had reconstructed aboveground.  
The was huge and had everything; a fully functioning mall, movie theaters, stages, sets, actual hotel rooms, a museum dedicated to monster history, and even a miniature theme park.   
“Mettaton…?” a small voice made the robot screech to a halt.   
“Blooky!” Mettaton said excitedly! “Look who I brought!” He proudly held you up. The two of you had come to a stop in the lobby of the theater  
You waved weakly at the ghost. They sighed.  
“mettaton, i said i would wait for them to get off of work…” Blooky said quietly, sinking lower to the ground.  
“Nonsense!” Mettaton said. “You two should always have more time to hang out!” He finally set you down on the ground.   
“Er, thanks, Boss.” You muttered.   
“Not a problem!” Mettaton replied cheerfully.  
There was an awkward pause as all three of you stood there—well, Napstablook floated—in complete silence. Mettaton eagerly looked between you and Napstablook. The ghost was looking everywhere except for you. You cleared your throat, pointedly looking at your boss.  
“Right, right, I get it. You guys want some ‘alone time.’ I get it.” Mettaton said. “I have a show soon anyway! Have fun you two!” The robot continued, before quickly rolling away.  
“i’m really sorry…” Napstablook said, sighing. “he shouldn’t have…this was probably just a huge inconvenience for you…oh no…” Tears built in the corner of the ghosts’ eyes.  
“No, no, it’s fine!” You hurried to reassure him. “Honestly!”  
“are you sure?” Napstablook said. “you don’t have to lie to protect my feelings you know…”  
“I’m not!” You said firmly. “I really don’t mind! Besides, we should get to know each other more, don’t you think? After all, good relationships—even fake ones—should be built off of a friendship. And even if we’re faking a romance, we don’t need to fake a friendship!” You added cheerfully.  
“oh…oh, sure, that’s a good…that’s a good idea.” Napstablook sniffled, smiling at you.   
You beamed back proudly. “Awesome! Listen, I got to say, I always thought your music was the best part of Mettaton’s shows. You been working on anything new lately?”  
The rest of your afternoon was spent hanging out with Napstablook, mostly listening to music on the ground. You really enjoyed yourself, even though Napstablook was exceedingly quiet. You struggled to stay quiet during some of his songs—you were aching to lavish the talented ghost with admiration and praises on their creations.   
Suddenly, both your phone and Napstablook’s began going off the hook with notifications. You both traded looks, before checking the devices.  
“oh no……..” Napstablook groaned quietly.   
Your jaw dropped. Picture after picture of you and Napstablook were being posted by Mettaton on every social network. Apparently, he had been secretly following the two of you around all day.  
“That motherfucker.” You laughed shortly, before covering your mouth and blushing, nervously glancing at Napstablook. “S-sorry, I know he’s your cousin, I shouldn’t have—”  
“it’s times like these that i wish i was corporeal…” Napstablook interrupted quietly, not meeting your eyes.  
“Huh?” You tilted your head in confusion.   
“well…i can’t kick mettaton’s ass without a body.” Napstablook said matter-of-factly.  
You burst into laughter, covering your mouth in surprise. You hadn’t pegged Napstablook to ever wish violence upon anyone, even hypothetical violence. You also never expected them to cuss. “Oh…my god…” You giggled. “This…this is going to be a great friendship, honestly.”   
Napstablook smiled at you shyly, and you beamed back.

Asgore: You hurried back to the garden the next time you had an afternoon off, which was that very next Friday. You looked around eagerly, but to your disappointment, the tall monster was nowhere to be found. You pouted slightly, but shook it off. You clutched your sketchbook to your chest and began looking around at the flowers, trying to decide what to draw.  
You sat down on a nearby bench, in front of a bush of lavender. You had originally tried to finish the rose sketch from before, but bad memories just kind of killed your mood.  
You were solitary for a while, losing yourself in the drawing. You didn’t hear the padded footfalls, until someone sat down next to you.  
“That’s a very good drawing.”  
You jumped slightly, looking around. Asgore was sitting there, politely giving you enough space. “Oh, hi!” You said, relaxing slightly.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Asgore said. “I didn’t realize you were so engrossed in your art.”  
“Oh, no, no—well, I mean, yes I was, but no, you’re fine.” You tried to say, stumbling over your words slightly. Asgore gave you a kind smile, and you flushed slightly.  
There was silence for a few minutes, and you added a few darker lines to the flowers you had sketched. You began shivering a bit.  
“Are you cold?” Asgore asked.  
“Oh…yeah, I guess.” You shrugged.  
“Here, trade.” He said kindly, holding out a steaming hot thermos. You smiled and traded your battered sketchbook. The thermos warmed you up almost instantly and you sighed happily. “He really did a number on this.” Asgore said, frowning slightly.  
“Eh, it was almost full anyway.” You sighed, inhaling the smell from whatever was in the thermos. “Geez, this smells amazing, what is this?”  
“Oh, it’s golden flower tea. I brought it with me from the Underground.” Asgore smiled, sketching his own flower, a tulip, next to your lavender bush.  
“Well, it smells great.” You sighed happily.  
“Well, maybe I can bring you some, if you would like to do this again?” Asgore asked casually, glancing at you.  
You frowned a bit, furrowing your eyebrows slightly.  
“We don’t have too, I won’t be offended.” Asgore said instantly, although he did look slightly upset.  
“No, no, I would like too, but…” you sighed a bit and avoided looking at him. “I’m just a florist. You’re the King of the Monsters. I don’t really want, like, pity-friendship or anything.” You shrugged.  
“It’s not a pity anything.” Asgore said, looking bewildered. You shyly met his eyes—they were dark, but not unfriendly; they even seemed slightly purple in this light. “I would genuinely like to be your friend.” Asgore smiled kindly at you. “If you would like to be friends with me.”  
You smiled largely, and nodded eagerly. “Absolutely!”  
Asgore laughed, a deep and rumbling type of laughter that sounded how you thought a mountain would sound if they laughed. “Good, I’m glad. So you’re a florist? That’s sounds wonderful.”  
“It is!” You gushed. “I love it, but…” Your smile faded a bit. “It’s my own business, but I’m kind of understaffed right now…” You shrugged, smiling brightly again. “I don’t mind it too much, though. I love my job.”  
“That’s so admirable!” Asgore said honestly. “You know, if you ever need any help, I’d be more then willing to help. I have a green thumb myself.” He chuckled gesturing around at the public garden you were both sitting in.  
You laughed too. “Are you serious, though? Would you be willing to work with me?”  
“Absolutely.” Asgore nodded, showing you his finished tulip. “Right now, I’m working as a gardener for the new monster-centric school at the base of the mountain. Do you know which one I’m talking about?”  
You nodded in approval of his sketch. “Yeah, I know what you’re talking about. Well, hey, do you have a phone? I can text you a schedule and you can decide when you would be interested in working and…” You began happily discussing work with Asgore, suddenly more happy then you had been in a long time. 

Grillby: You groaned as light started filtering in through your closed eyelids. Your entire body ached furiously, and your head was pounding—there was very faint music playing from somewhere(while normally, the music would be very pleasant, it seemed to only aggravate your head).  
Warmth was everywhere, but it soon became sweltering, and furiously fought to open your eyes.  
“Please, relax, you’re still hurt.” There was a vaguely familiar, quiet voice trying to soothe you, but you ignored it, opening your eyes.  
“Oh. Hello.” You said, your throat parched and scratchy. There was a man-shaped monster sitting at the edge of the couch you were laid on, except he was completely engulfed in flames. Square glasses rested where his eyes would’ve been.  
“Hello.” The man said.  
“Are you…Grillby?” You faintly remembered the name.  
“Yes. How are you feeling?”  
“A little thirsty, really sore, and I have the worst headache in the history of time and space, but, uh, all-in-all I’m feeling pretty good.” You managed a weak grin.  
Grillby did not seem amused. “What happened to you? You staggered in with Greater Dog, and then passed out at one of my tables.” He said, getting to his feet and pulling on a pair of thick yellow gloves.  
“Ah, sorry, my bad.” You grunted, relaxing back against one of the throw pillows. Grillby filled a cup up with water. “A couple of HU people were harassing a dog monster and I stepped in. I fought them off, but also got my ass handed to me at the same time. Thank you.” You added, taking the offered glass and drinking deeply. “And then the dog dragged me to your bar and I don’t remember much after that.” You sighed in relief, feeling much better now that your throat wasn’t coated in sandpaper.  
“I just moved you to the back room so you could sleep peacefully.” Grillby said, removing the gloves again and putting them in an apron pocket. “I patched up the cut on your head, but you have a lot of bruising still. I was asking more if anything was broken, bone-wise.”  
“Nah, I don’t think so.” You shook your head. “Thanks, by the way. You didn’t have to do this, but you did, and that’s pretty cool of you.”  
“You didn’t have to save Greater Dog, but you did and that’s pretty…cool…of you.” Grillby retaliated, sounding like he didn’t even like to say the word cool. You grinned at him.  
“hey grillbz hows the—oh they’re awake.” A skeleton poked his head into the back room, grinning. Grillby nodded and got up.  
“Do you want me to leave?” You made a move to get up.  
“Do you have a way home?” Grillby asked, looking down at you. The Skeleton retreated, and closed the door behind him.  
You were quiet for a second. “I have legs.” You said firmly, before smirking and sticking one up in the air. “See? I have some damn nice legs.”  
Grillby’s head sparked wildly, and he turned slightly blue where his cheeks would’ve been. Your grin widened. “Just wait. The bar closes soon, about an hour or so, and then I can drive you home.”  
“All right.” You agreed. Being driven home was much more preferable then walking around in your current state. “Am I at least allowed to walk around?” You sat up—your headache was dimming fast.  
“…I suppose. Don’t overexert yourself though.” Grillby said slowly.  
“Got it.” You nodded in understanding and worked on slowly walking around without feeling like you were going to tip over.  
You enjoyed the next hour immensely. Greater Dog seemed estatic that were back and he spent the majority of the time bounding around your legs happily. You met several other dogs—Doggo and Lesser Dog—and you introduced yourself to the skeleton—a comic named Sans, which you snickered at, much to his amusement—and several other monsters. You also kept an eye on Grillby, who silently filled drinks and served burgers up until the last five minutes. You waved the last of the customers out, and then turned back to the bar-owner.  
“Do you want help cleaning up?” You offered. Grillby shook his head silently—you were starting to get the feeling that Grillby didn’t talk all that much—and merely clapped his hands twice.  
A large gust of hot wind suddenly blew past you, making you shut your eyes and turn away slightly. When the heatwave disapated, you looked around; the bar was spotless.  
“Yo!” You said excitedly, bouncing lightly as Grillby hung up his apron. “That was awesome! Was that magic?”  
Grillby nodded. “Are you ready to go?” He asked. You nodded happily and followed Grillby out. “How do you feel about motorcycles?” Grillby asked, gesturing to the lone vehicle in the parking lot—an incredibly sleek and fancy motorcycle sat there, gleaming in the street light. It was mostly black, but it had orange trim.  
“No fucking way. Is that yours?” You asked.  
“If you don’t like motorcycles, I can call a taxi.” Grillby said.  
“Are you kidding me? You’ll let me ride that with you?” Your eyes were shining excitedly. “This’ll be awesome! Thank you Grillby, thank you, thank you, thank you!” You said.  
Grillby chuckled lightly and the two of you mounted the bike. You quickly relayed your address and Grillby sped off after securing his helmet on you. You tried to protest, but he was silently ignoring you. The next ten minutes were amazing and you were practically shaking in excitement. Finally, you arrived at your apartment, and you clambered off, sweeping the helmet off your head.  
“Grillby that was so awesome, you are seriously the—well, I was going to say coolest, but that would be incorrect, and while you are hot, that isn’t what I’m trying to say—how about, you’re just really, really awesome.” You babbled a bit, grinning wildly.  
“Do you have a phone?” Grillby asked, sounded amused.  
“Well, yeah, you want to trade numbers?” You said eagerly, pulling out your phone.  
“Sure. If you ever get hurt, you can call me.” Grillby said, pulling out his own.  
“What if I want another bike ride?” You asked, giving him your number and punching his own into yours.  
“Well, I suppose I can allow that.” Grillby said, putting his phone away and putting his helmet on.  
“Bye Grillby! Thank you so much!” You waved. He waved back and sped off—you continued to wave until he disappeared.

Burgerpants: “So, there’s Mettaton, reclining across the table, right? He’s got one leg sticking up in the air and a rose between his teeth.” Burgerpants said, an e-cig hanging from his mouth as he tells the story. “And he gets up, finally, and the monster is complaining and fangirling—as they all do—and he turns his back to me and gives them the rose…and his entire back is covered with ketchup and sequins, forming the words ‘get dunked on’. Sans and I are trying so hard not to fall to pieces with laughter, and Mettaton had no idea for at least an hour, it was amazing.”  
You nearly howl with laughter. This was the third time you had met up with Burgerpants, and every time he had an amazingly hilarious story about the robot celebrity you were unfortunately besties with.  
“Jesus Christ, that’s amazing.” You say when you finally catch your breath. Burgerpants reclines a bit, grinning as he watched you compose yourself; you grinned back. He looked so much better when he was relaxed and not terrified that his boss would come in and berate him at any moment.  
“Yep. Sans has the greatest pranks. Before you came along, he and Bleu were the only ones I could really talk to about how awful Mettaton really is.” Burgerpants said with a sigh.  
“Bleu?” You questioned.  
“Oh, the Nice Cream Guy.” Burgerpants said, waving his hand dismissively. “He’s pretty chill. We used to be in a relationship, but he moved away from Mt. Ebott to expand his business, and we decided that a long-distance thing wouldn’t really work. We’re still in contact though.” He added happily.  
“Aw, that’s lovely. He sounds nice, I’d like to meet him. And that Sans guy, he sounds hilarious.” You said, slurping at a Starfait.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Burgerpants said, before yawning.  
“Tired?” You asked.  
“Mm.” He nodded, rubbing at his eyes with a paw. “Mettaton isn’t verbally abusing me anymore, thanks to you, but he’s really piling on the workload in exchange. I don’t think I’ve had a full nights sleep since I met you.”  
“What, are you serious?” You gasped, horrified. “But, it’s been, like, what, three weeks though?”  
“Well, it’s not all his fault.” Burgerpants shrugged.  
“What do you mean?” You asked.  
“Ah…” Burgerpants flushed slightly, looking away. “I’m, uh, doing a play with the local drama theater. I always wanted to be an actor. Rehearsals are kind of draining though.”  
“Whoa, that’s awesome though!” You gushed. “What’s the play?”  
“Eh, it’s a rendition of Hamilton.” He shrugged, biting into a Glamburger.  
“Oh, that’s so cool!” You said eagerly. “I love Hamilton, and oh gosh, the music is so good.”  
“Well, yeah, that’s kind of a problem.” Burgerpants said. “We can’t really find anyone to play the music. And we could get the soundtrack minus the lyrics, but it’s not really the same, you know?”  
You gasped and grabbed his arm. “I could play the music.”  
“What?” Burgerpants said, looking surprised.  
“Yeah! I can play tons of instruments, plus I’ve got turntables and tons of that good shit, I can absolutely play the music!” You said eagerly.  
Burgerpants burst into a grin. “Y/N, that would be absolutely amazing!”  
“Well sure!” You laughed. “What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird lengths of the scenarios :/
> 
> Also, what if I added Burgerpants and/or Nice Cream Guy??? Thoughts???


	3. Besties! (His POV)

sans: Sans, to put it plainly, was stunned and a little intimidated by you, even after knowing you for a solid ten months. You were nothing like Toriel—his one experience with a proper relationship—nor were you anything that he had expected after his first initial meeting with you.  
You were loud and brash, which he was used too; living with Papyrus could do that to anyone. But you, at the same time, were brimming with daring, love, and curiosity. Sans, with his special ability to see LV and EXP, could see that you were a kind Soul, but at the same time, you took absolutely no shit from anyone and it showed sometimes, especially.  
Not only that, but you were smart. Not in books, like he was—although you did read your fair share of fiction—but you were smart when it came to social interactions. You reminded him of Mettaton sometimes, with the way you could flawlessly twist a conversation in your favor or slip a subtle compliment that would tip someone’s mindset to suit what you wanted. He honestly admired that about you, but it made him slightly wary of you.  
He admired a lot about you, if he was honest with himself. You laughed a lot, and always found time to talk to him, even if it was the middle of the night. You never pried, and never once pressed him for information about his past, although he knew you were brimming with curiosity. You got along stunningly with almost everyone you met. Not to mention, you were beautiful to him. Sans was star-stuck by you—he always kept an eyesocket on you, especially when you went out with others. He couldn’t help his jealously, but honestly, he wasn’t brave enough to approach the idea of furthering his relationship with you. Would you want to be in a relationship with a bag of bone with more issues then Time Magazine? He doubted it. He laughed pityingly to himself as he watched you exit Muffet’s Bakery with a cake box in your hands, wishing he wasn’t so lazy, both in body and heart.

PAPYRUS: Papyrus, having up until this point never felt romantic feeling towards anyone, was mostly confused when it came to you. It had been about eight months since he had first talked to you in the noodle aisle, and with every interaction with you, his confusion grew, much to his frustration.  
You were so quiet, which is something Papyrus found fascinating. He was around quiet people all the time—Sans, Alphys, and that strange monster named Gaster, that no one else seemed to be aware of—but you were quiet in a much different way. You not only walked quietly, but you spoke softly, but you had a voice that was heard by everyone. Everything about you was soft—your hair, your eyes, your skin, and just your overall personality.  
That was another thing that Papyrus was stunned by: your skin, eyes, and hair—all the things that screamed ‘I AM A HUMAN’ to him. Your eyes were the most gorgeous physical part of you, in Papyrus’ opinion; he loved the way they changed hues in the sunlight, the way they darted across the pages of the cookbooks you poured over, the way they narrowed playfully when you were in a joking mood.  
Papyrus eventually found himself listless without you. Cooking wasn’t as fun without you around to help, and he missed the smell of the candles you were always burning when he was at his own house. He wanted nothing more then to hold you tightly, and never let go. Surely, these were platonically feelings?  
He asked that question to Sans, who grinned widely and laughed. It was only until Papyrus started pouted that Sans realized that he was being serious.  
“well, how do you feel when you picture Y/N with someone else? romantically, that is.” Sans said simply, shrugging and reclining farther into their green couch.  
Papyrus instantly stiffened, clenching his hands as the thought invaded every part of his brain. “I DON’T LIKE THAT. I REALLY DON’T LIKE THAT IDEA AT ALL, BROTHER.” Papyrus said, clenching his jaw tightly.  
“then you like them romantically, bro. it’s as easy as that.” Sans said, looking back at the television.  
Papyrus frowned. This entire situation didn’t seem very easy at all, in his opinion. He would just have to find that dating handbook again, it seemed. If he remembered right, there had been an entire chapter dedicated to asking out a crush.

W.D GASTER: Gaster couldn’t be more grateful for you, honestly. You were so unbelievingly understanding when it came to—well, everyone, honestly. That was to expected, though—you were a Psyche Major, after all. But you were such an enigma to him as well, and one that he had spent the past eleven months studying.  
One of Gaster’s special abilities was to see Determination levels in Souls. You had something that he had never encountered before—your Determination fluctuated wildly throughout the day, at least from when he could view you. He couldn’t materialize outside of your bedroom, but to his relief, you seemed to try and spend all your breaks with him. He often talked to you through your computer or cell phone when you had the chance to use your electronics, helping you out when he could.  
Your Determination seemed low on some days. When these days happened, you sort of slumped through the day, eyes downcast, not eating, and barely paying attention to anyone or anything. On these days, he would tell you stories of the Underground, which would always cheer you up, or he would conjure extras hands to rub your shoulders and neck as you sat at your desk chair.  
On other days, your Determination was high. You powered through those days, grinning and laughing, easily chatting with him. It was on those days that he found himself lost while watching you, stunned with how strongly he felt for you. There was nothing he disliked about you—except for maybe the fact that you didn’t sleep nearly as much as you should.  
He cared so strongly for you, and he wished that he were more corporeal. He wanted to hug and cuddle you, he wanted to kiss you, he wanted to be able to hold your hand—hell, he wanted to just be able to stand next to you without feeling disgusted at his own twisted and warped appearance. Compared to you, with your eyes that shone with either joy or tiredness, and your soft hair, and your hands that were whole and perfect, what was he? Just a mess of a monster, stuck in between the world and the endless nothingness of the void. 

METTATON: He adored you, to be completely honest. Well, he adored all his fans, but you were an entirely different case. Maybe it was your careful indifference when it came to him that he found so intriguing. While you were never mean—in fact, you seemed to treat him very well, even after ten months of friendship—you never treated him like a star. If anything, you treated Napstablook with the rapturous fan-attitude that Mettaton had grown to know and love.  
You were beautiful, and Mettaton told you as much. He told everyone that they were beautiful, but you were beautiful in a way that made him want to constantly be around you. As an incorporeal ghost fused with a metal body, he never knew what is was like to have skin and muscle and hair, and while he had many fans with those things, yours were special to him. He loved your hair most of all; it was smooth, soft, and pliable unlike his own, which was a solid sheet of black metal.  
You were also incredible passionate, with an enthusiasm to match his own. You loved video games with every fiber of your Soul and you took them incredibly serious. Mettaton liked playing them with you, because he loved doing anything with you, but he much preferred to watch you play. You would watch the screen so intently, and you would carry one-sided conversations with either yourself, or Mettaton, or the characters on the screen. It was fascinating to him to watch you—while Mettaton thrived on the adoration of his fans, you thrived better with less people. According to Alphys, you were an introvert, but he didn’t even know what that meant—all he knew was that he loved you.  
“W-well, you could ask them out, i-if you wanted.” Alphys said as Mettaton slumped against the wall of the Lab, charging up after his latest performance.  
“Yeah…I guess I could but…I just don’t think they’re interested.” Mettaton shrugged. “I mean, I flirt with them all the time, but they never really reciprocate. So, that means they’re not interested, right?”  
“I-I-I’m not incredibly sure, honestly.” Alphys said, shuffling some blueprints. “B-But, it never hurts to make sure, r-right?” She looked at him kindly.  
Mettaton sighed thoughtfully and closed his eyes; he was feeling sleepy, just like he always felt when he was charging. Maybe he would talk to you tomorrow about it.

Napstablook: Napstablook listened as you began excitedly recounting the plot of whatever show you had watched recently. Napstablook very rarely watched T.V—being on T.V with Mettaton was good enough for them—but they could listen to you talk for hours.  
“…And then, Peridot called Yellow Diamond a clod! Right to her face! I was all like, ‘HOOOOOOOOO SHIT BOI!!!!!! DAMN!!!!’” You were over exaggerating your movements again as you excitedly danced around their living room.   
Well, your living room. You had moved in last month, after 4 months of fake-dating. It was easier to share rent, not that Napstablook needed help; Mettaton completely supported them. But you had been struggling slightly, so it only made sense.  
Napstablook sighed—it was a content sigh. They were so glad to have you around. They had been crushing on you for so long now, and the fact that you had been willing to put up with them was, in their opinion, amazing.   
“Sorry, I’m rambling.” You had fallen quiet, blushing hotly. You had misinterpreted their sigh.  
“no, no, i’m listening.” Napstablook said. “i…i was just happy.”  
You broke into The Smile. Napstablook couldn’t help but smile back when you gave them The Smile. It was the one that lit up whatever room you were in, and made your eyes sparkle like the stars they saw whenever they indulge in the family tradition of lying on the ground and feeling like garbage after a good meal—Napstablook fondly remembered when they had introduced you to that. You had gasped and covered your mouth as the universe burst into existence before your very eyes.   
You had never seemed more beautiful to them.   
“Ah, noooooo.” You suddenly groaned, looking at your phone. “Sorry, Napsta, I gotta go.” You stood up.  
“what?” They questioned. “but…but i thought you had the day off?”   
“I do, but I guess Burgerpants got sick. I gotta cover for him.” You sighed, grabbing your jacket and pulling it on.   
“oh…….” Napstablook couldn’t help but feel sad. They wanted to keep you close.  
“Don’t worry, it’s movie night, remember? I’ll grab snacks on the way home.” You promised, smiling at them.   
Napstablook sighed, but smiled back. You waved, and just like that, you were gone. Napstablook drifted slowly to the ground, lying immobile for a long time. They thought mostly about you, and how much they wanted you to stay.  
But would you want them? They were a ghost after all. They couldn’t hold you, or do anything other then interact with the things around you; they could never directly interact with you.   
Napstablook suddenly made up their mind. After taking a deep breath, they released their hold on their physical particles. Once in their pure magic form, they traveled faster then light to Alphys’ lab/house. After their arrival, they summan their physical atoms back, reforming.  
“alphys….?” They called out softly.   
“Hello Napstablook! U-Up here!” Napstablook looked up to the second level of Alphys’ home.   
“hey…”   
“W-what’s up?” Alphys hurried down the stairs, smiling nervously. “Did Mettaton h-hurt himself again?”  
“no…..but i have a request…”

Asgore: Asgore loved working at your shop. It was peaceful and quiet, and he loved being around you. He never thought he would ever fall in love with anyone after Toriel, but here he was, nine months after meeting you in the park. He smiled to himself as he watched you prune some roses, completely enveloped in your task.  
“Hey, Asgore, do you have the weed bucket?” You called out, and Asgore’s attention came back to the present. He quickly passed the bucket over and you grinned happily at him. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” Asgore replied warmly, and turned back to the cash register, still watching you work out of the corner of your eyes. He didn’t mean to compare you to Toriel, but he couldn’t help it. You were so small compared to him, and incredibly fragile, plus you were just incredibly human. However, like all humans, your SOUL was what stunned him the most and was the biggest difference between you and Toriel. Your SOUL—which he could see thanks to his special ability—was like a ball of fire glowing at your sternum. It was purple and it mesmerized him every time he saw it. Not that your soul was the only beautiful thing about you. He loved everything about you, from the way you tended the flowers, to the way you drew, to the way you were so passionate when it came to equality—whether it be for gender, sexual/romantic orientation, racial, or monster-kind. He could always count on you to be kind to everyone who came in your shop.  
Asgore frowned a bit, running a hand through the thick golden hair on his hair as he sighed. He couldn’t lie to himself; he wanted to be in a relationship with you, if you were interested, of course. But his last relationship—while he enjoyed it while it was happening—didn’t end well and it kind of left him with severe low self-esteem when it came to relationship.  
“Is everything okay?” You said, and Asgore looked up in surprise—only to gasp slightly. Golden light filtered through the large bay window of your shop, the beams riddled with dust (‘normal dust, it was just normal dust’ Asgore had to remind himself). The gold light reflected off of your hair and your eyes glimmered warmly in that light. Your SOUL was positively radiant and flowers surrounded you. You were never more beautiful to him.  
“Everything is perfect, Y/N.” Asgore said, his heart practically melting when he saw you blush. 

Grillby: Grillby sighed and hung his head slightly as you stumbled into his bar, a bruise blossoming over your cheek. He loved you, he truly did, but you worried him greatly. “Goddammit, Y/N, can’t you please just stay safe for more then three days straight?” He muttered under his breath.  
“what’s going on, grillbz? are you having some issues over there?” Sans said grinning, sipping on a ketchup bottle.  
“Y/N keeps getting hurt. It’s been seven months, and not a week goes by that they don’t get hurt in some way. It’s killing me.” Grillby sighed, watching you interact with Greater Dog.  
“when are you going to ask them out?” Sans asked and Grillby flared up in embarrassment, sparks shooting up to the ceiling. Sans’ grin widened and the skeleton basically giggled.  
You looked up curiously, but Grillby waved you away and you turned back to the Canine Unit. Grillby turned on Sans. “Will you keep your voice down?” Grillby hissed.  
“oh, c’mon grillbz, you like them, don’t you?” Sans asked.  
“Well…of course. They’re beautiful and brave and tough, but…there’s just no way.” Grillby said, compulsively straightening the bottles on the shelf.  
“aw, grillbz, sounds like they really send sparks flying when it comes to you.” Sans chuckled.  
Grillby shook his head, his flames dying down a bit. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad when it came to you. He genuinely loved you. You were so brave—you were always getting into fights to protect monsters, and you always came back to his bar to get fixed with a smile and a request to ride on his motorcycle. You were beautiful too, despite the fact that Grillby never saw you without some sort of injury. Your eyes glimmered and sparkled with joy every time he saw you.  
“how come you won’t do it?” Sans prompted.  
“There’s just no way that Y/N would want to be with me.” Grillby sighed, pulling off a bottle of ketchup, checking the expiration date. “They’re just…so amazing and I’m just a monster bartender. Why on earth would they like me?”  
Grillby turned and saw you standing there, eyes huge. Grillby felt his flames flicker dangerously, like someone tried to snuff him out as horror and shock hit him. Sans looked guilty, but intrigued.  
“Y/N, I—” Grillby tried to say something, anything, but you bolted for it. Grillby watched after you helplessly, feeling as if his nonexistent heart was shattering. He began smoldering and he left through the fire escape without another word to anyone. 

Burgerpants: How could someone as amazing and perfect as you be friends with Mettaton—let alone someone as pathetic as him? Burgerpants sighed, blowing out a puff of vapor, as he sat behind the McMetta’s on his union-regulated break.  
“Hey, Bee!” Your voice suddenly broke his train of thought, and he jumped violently, dropping his e-cig. You laughed and plopped down next to him, gently setting down your guitar.  
“Fuckin’ hell, Y/N, you scared me.” Burgerpants muttered, picking up his e-cig and dusting it off.  
“Sorry, hun.” You said, rolling your eyes and grinning. Burgerpants smirked back, relaxing again.  
He loved it when you were around. Not only did Mettaton leave him alone when you were around, but he loved just being around you. You were so confident and hopeful for the future, something that was refreshingly different to his view on life.  
“So, the play debuts this Saturday. Are you excited?” You asked.  
“Hmm. Yeah.” Burgerpants agreed, still a little distracted by you. You had distracted him ever since you started to help out with rehearsals about six months ago. You had a skill in music that he found fascinating. It was so much different then what Mettaton played—it was gorgeous, just like everything about you. He especially loved it when you would practice on the guitar, just plucking random notes to create music that reminded him of rushing water and crackling fire.  
“Burgerpants? Burgerpants?” You shook his shoulder and he jumped. “Dude, you cool?”  
“Just a bit tired, I guess.” He smiled widely at you, the same smile he used on customers.  
“Why are you giving me your fake smile?” You frowned.  
Burgerpants stiffened, before relaxing. “Sorry.” He said, dropping the smile again and dragged on the e-cig. How was he supposed to deal with someone as kind as you? He wasn’t used to it, he had no idea how to react.  
“Don’t worry about it, Bee.” You said, pulling out your guitar. He smiled lightly; he loved that nickname.  
As you began strumming on the guitar, Burgerpants observed you. He liked your eyes, the way they were both sharp with anger or determination, and the way they softened with joy and love when you were practicing music or relaxing with him.  
“You’re purring, Bee.” You teased him lightly and he stiffened, blushing.  
“Shut the hell up.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. “I’ve got to get back to work, Y/N.”  
“Aw, c’mon, it was cute!” You complained. He smirked and bumped your shoulder, before getting up a stretching.  
“I really do have work. I don’t want Mettaton on my ass any more then he usually is.” Burgerpants said, wishing he could just man up and ask you out already. But there was no way you would ever want to be with a loser like him.  
“All right, Bee, no worries.” You got to your feet, gently setting the guitar back down. You hugged him suddenly, and Burgerpants couldn’t help but purr in contentment. You giggled slightly, and he shoved you away gently, blushing hotly.  
“See you later.” He muttered.  
“Bye.” You waved, starting to pack up your guitar as Burgerpants slinked back into the hot, greasy, fast food establishment. You consumed his thoughts for the rest of the day, and not even an appearance of a salty Mettaton could dampen Burgerpants’ good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I added Burgerpants to all the Scenarios! He's surprisingly hard to write for.


	4. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the weird lengths of the scenarios.

sans: “hey, Y/N?” You looked over at Sans, who was reclining on the green couch. He had a familiar look in his eyes.  
“What’s up?” You asked, marking your place in you book. You had taken to spending long hours at the Skele-bro’s house, even it was just to read or relax.  
“can i take a picture of you to send to santa?” Sans grinned, the lights in the eyes glimmering. “that way he knows what i want for christmas?”  
You were quiet, before frowning. “But…I’ve already met Asgore? And if you wanted me over here for the Holidays, all you needed to do was ask me. I don’t have a lot of plans, after all.” You turned back to your book.  
Sans chuckled to himself and rubbed his face. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been dropping his best pick-up-lines for days now, but you didn’t seem to be responding very well to them. He hadn’t pegged you for being the oblivious type, so maybe he was doing something wrong. He let out a sigh; maybe he was just destined to be alone.  
You glanced at Sans out the corner of your eyes, hiding your smile behind your book. You knew from the very beginning that the chubby skeleton was trying to flirt with you, but you had responded obliviously just to see his reaction. You were flattered and excited that your crush was mutual. But now, you had to admit, you were starting to feel a bit bad for acting this way—Sans looked really down, sitting there alone on the couch, staring off into the distance.  
“Sans?” You called, putting on a very serious expression. Sans looked up and instantly started sweating lightly when he saw your stern expression.  
“y-yeah?”  
“I want our love to be like the number pi; irrational and never ending.” You said, breaking into a smile.  
Sans’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Encouraged, and a little nervous, you continued.  
“Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I would still fall for you,” You said, and Sans began blushing furiously.  
“Y-Y-Y/N, I, uh—” He began stammering and you giggled. You got up from the chair and walked over to the couch, curling up next to him. He buried his face in the sleeves of his blue jacket, still blushing hotly.  
“Sans~” You cooed, and he looked at you through his phalanges. You smiled sweetly at him. “What are you doing for the rest of your life? Because I want to spend it with you.” You watched as the lights in his eyes changed into tiny hearts, and felt your heart melt.  
“Do you mean that?” He asked breathlessly.  
You nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the space between his eyes. He sighed dreamily and hugged you tightly. The two of you laughed and cuddled together.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, his cheekbones still stained blue.  
“If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.” You replied with a giggle. He narrowed his eyes playfully.  
“forget hydrogen, you're my number one element.” He replied.  
“You must be a magnetic monopole because all I get from you is attraction.”  
He was quiet for a second, before narrowing his eyes at you with suspicion. “Did you look up science-y pick-up lines, just to get back at me?”  
“Only the best for you, babe.” You admitted. He grinned happily.

PAPYRUS: You got a text from Papyrus at 5:17 in the morning. Blearily, you looked at your phone, squinting at the brightness. When your eyes had adjusted, you read the text.  
“IF YOU WERE A PASTA, YOU’D BE CAPELLINI BECAUSE YOU’RE SO FINE.”  
In your tired state, you didn’t really understand. What the hell is capellini? You set your phone down, and rolled over, deciding to deal with it in the morning.  
Five minutes later, you suddenly sat straight up, eyes wide. Papyrus had just sent you a pick-up line. Not only that, but a spaghetti themed pick-up line. You scrambled for your phone, and dialed a number. You waited impatiently.  
“Heya, punk!” Undyne’s voice crackled through the receiver, not sounding tired at all. Her face popped into the Skype call a few seconds later. “What’s up? Isn’t it, like, really early for you humans?”  
“Papyrus just sent me a pick-up line.” You wasted no time with small talk.  
Undyne gasped, and you heard Alphys tapping away at a computer in the background. “Alphys, Paps just sent a pick-up line to Y/N.” Undyne nearly shouted, and you winced at the noise.  
There was a slightly muffled shriek of excitement, before there was some mild shuffling. Alphys almost literally fell into view, her glasses slightly askew.  
“W-W-What did he s-say?” Alphys demanded breathlessly.  
“He said ‘if you were a pasta, you’d be capelline because you’re so fine’” You recited. “How do I respond? What do I do?”  
“Well, you like him, right?” Undyne asked, grinning. Alphys was squealing in excitement, her hands flying around her face in joy.  
“Well, sure.” You shrugged, looking around your dark bedroom. You twisted the blanket between your fingers nervously. You did like Papyrus a lot, but you had actually assumed him to be Aromantic, so you had tried not to pursue anything. “Did Papyrus even text that though? Like, maybe it was Sans? Like, he’s pranking me or something.” You suggested weakly, looking back to the screen. Undyne was missing from the picture, but you could hear her offscreen.  
“N-No way!” Alphys said hurriedly. “He totally likes you! D-don’t you agree, Undyne?” There was no reply. “Undyne?” Alphys repeated.  
“Hold up, I’m calling him.” Undyne said, returning to the screen. She held a bright pink phone, which was ringing.  
“Why are you using my phone?” Alphys sighed.  
“Hush, babe. Listen, Y/N, you don’t make a sound.” Undyne commanded. There were a few more rings.  
“HELLO ALPHYS!” Papyrus’ voice crackled through the speaker. You traded a look with Alphys.  
“Hey, Paps, it’s me, Undyne!”  
“HELLO, UNDYNE!” Papyrus said eagerly.  
“I’ve got a question for you Paps.” Undyne grinned, looking pointedly at you. You paled slightly. “You got a crush on anyone?” Undyne said deviously.  
There was silence for a few seconds. “I-I-I JUST CAN’T HELP IT!” Papyrus suddenly wailed. “I LIKE THEM SO MUCH, SO I CONSULTED THE BOOK AND IT SAID TO SEND PICK-UP LINES, BUT THEY HAVEN’T RESPONDED YET, I’M A MESS!”  
“Whoa, whoa, cool your jets, Papyrus!” Undyne laughed. Alphys was dying from excitement, and you were laser-focused in on the pink phone. “Who do you like?” Undyne continued.  
“Y/N!” Papyrus shrieked. “I REALLY, REALLY LIKE THEM! ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN! AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE THEM TO GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE! IF THEY WANTED!”  
Undyne and Alphys looked at you expectantly. You turned off your phone and hurried to get dressed, before bolting out of the door. Alphys and Undyne high-fived.  
“Papyrus, your plan worked! They totally heard you! Their on their way!” Undyne cheered. Papyrus cheered as well, as Alphys quickly updated Underbook on the relationship over her laptop. The two stayed on the phone with Papyrus for ten more minutes until he suddenly gasped.  
“THEY’RE HERE!” He gasped. Undyne and Alphys listened hard to the muffled conversation, trying to make it all out.  
“Yes!” They heard your voice. “Yes, I would love to go out with you!”  
The two cheered and hugged each other glad that you and Papyrus were finally together.

W.D GASTER: “Gaster, you told me once that there was a way for you to be brought back to reality, right?” You said out loud to your empty dorm.  
The shadows above your bed congealed until Gaster was there, smiling at you as he always did. “Yes. Why?”  
“How do you do that?” You continued, thinking hard, spinning in your desk chair.  
“It would take a surge of strong, magical power, plus the Determination of a strong soul to put me back together.” Gaster said, gesturing with his two regular hands.  
“I see.” You said thoughtfully. “Who has the magic to do that?” You asked.  
“The only two I can think of would be the King, or perhaps my eldest son Sans.” Gaster said.  
You almost fell from your chair. “You have a son?” You gaped, suddenly terrified. “You never mentioned a son or a family or anything like that!”  
“I have two, actually. Sans and Papyrus. I made them in my lab.” Gaster shrugged, smiling fondly.  
“That’s really weird, dude.” You admitted, calming down slightly. If he made his kids in a lab, that meant that Gaster was single, right?  
“Is it?” Gaster said curiously. “Ah, yes. I forgot that Humans produce offspring through sex and other…messy…processes.”  
“Oh, dude, c’mon, let’s not—ugh, this is so weird. This is not where I wanted this conversation to go.” You groaned.  
“I apologize.” He said softly.  
You managed to smile at him. “Nah, it’s not a big deal. It was just a little weird. Anyway, do you know where I can find Sans?”  
“Why? Why are you asking all of these things all of a sudden?” Gaster asked.  
“Well, I mean, I just though you might like to be corporeal again.” You shrugged delicately. Gaster’s eyes widened.  
“You—you would do that for me?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not against dating the actual void, but it would be nice if we could go out of my room occasionally.” You said quickly, blushing hotly and staring down at the ground. You prayed to every deity that Gaster would understand what you were saying.  
There was complete silence, and you finally glanced up. You gasped—Gaster seemed to melting and glitching in and out of reality. He was muttering something in a foreign language, unlike nothing you have ever heard before. There was orange and blue flashing from his eyes.  
“G-Gaster?” you stammered, feeling your heart flutter in fear. This was terrifying, if you were completely honest with yourself.  
Gaster instantly calmed a bit. Maybe he heard the fear in your voice. “I—I apologize.” He stammered, eyes still sparking a bit. “That was—that—I’m sorry, I was just a little shocked and thus lost my grip on reality for a few moments.” He muttered finally turning back to the goopy shadow you remembered. “Did you say you wanted to date me?” He asked.  
You nodded nervously. Gaster just stared at you for a few seconds, before he laughed and swooped forward, hugging you tightly. “I’m so glad!” He cooed, grinning down at you in joy. You felt a small electric shock when he touched you, before you just felt cold. You hugged back nonetheless, laughing in relief.  
“Thank you, dear one.” He murmured. “I’m so happy—happier then I can ever remember being before.”

METTATON: You frowned at the screen before you. You just wanted to come home from work and take a relaxing shower, maybe eat some take-out, and then play games all night.  
“Mettaton, what the fuck?” You called out. Mettaton EX grinned at you, proudly doing the splits. Scented candles, mood music, and rose petals littered your apartment.  
“Hello Darling!” He said, beaming up at you. “I just wanted to say, I really, really like you! And I would be honored if I could date you!” He suddenly frowned. “Wait, that sounded weird. Did that sound weird? Dammit, this was a lot easier when I was practicing on the mirror.” The Robot was babbling nervously, and you could hear his fan whirring heavily, a sure sign that he was overheating—it was his form of a blush. “I just really think you’re neat and—wait, what did I just say? Neat? That doesn’t even begin to describe you, I don’t even know what wrong with me right now—ugh, why are you so perfect?” He demanded of you. “It makes it really hard to talk to you!”  
You sighed and brushed petals off of your couch and sat down. You patted the seat next to you. “C’mere.” You said. Mettaton quietly sat down. You turned on Minecraft, and he made to get a controller. “No. I want to show you something.” You said sharply, and he stilled. You silently choose the world you had labeled “Stupid Thought”  
You spawned inside a small stone house. You quickly walked out side. On the ground, there was a sign. “Mettaton, please read that.” You said.  
“Hello, Mettaton.” The robot read the sign, confused.  
Your avatar walked further on, to another sign.  
“I don’t really know how to go about this.”  
“I’m not very good at these things.”  
“But I just wanted to say that you’re really great.”  
“I like you a lot.”  
“Date?” Mettaton’s voice cracked as he read the last sign. You looked up at him nervously.  
Mettaton was quiet, before he turned to you with the largest smile you had ever seen on the robot. “Darling, I would like nothing more.”  
You sighed in relief, before squeaking as Mettaton pulled you onto his lap and holding up his phone. “Selfie time, gorgeous!” He said, snapping photos a mile a minute. You grinned and relaxed against Mettaton’s chest. You supposed you could get used to this.

Napstablook: You curled up on your couch, unhappily sniffling as you hugged a pillow. You hadn’t felt this low in a long time, not since you had started hanging out with your ghostly best friend. At the thought of Napstablook, you curled tighter around the pillow squeezing your eyes tightly shut.  
They hadn’t spoken to you for a week and a half. Ever since you had to leave to take Burgerpants’ shift that day. They hadn’t answered any attempts to contact them, and even Mettaton had merely shrugged when you inquired about them.   
The fanbase was in an uproar, not that you cared all that much. Half of it seemed sympathetic when you had explained your plight one day. The other half blamed you for Napstablook’s sudden lack of activity in Mettaton’s shows. Normally, this wouldn’t bother you, but the sudden influx of hate was starting to really get to you. And you didn’t even have Napstablook to comfort you.  
“Stupid…cute…ghost…D.J…” You said, voice muffled by your pillow. It hurt. You had really grown to like Napstablook. A part of you even wanted to suggest that the two of you stop fake-dating in order to actually date.   
You jumped when somebody began pounding on your door. You hurriedly wiped your eyes to answer.  
“Y/N, c’mon, you need to—whoa, hey are you crying?” Burgerpant’s eyes widened when he got a good look at you. “What the hell happened?”  
“Napstablook still isn’t talking to me.” You admitted quietly, eyes downcast.   
Burgerpants hissed, and his tail lashed. “I’m gonna kill them.” He muttered quietly, before he took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself. “All right, c’mon, you need to see something.”   
“B.P, I really don’t want to leave…” You said, running a hand through your messy hair, looking longingly at your couch.  
“Y/N.” Burgerpants looked at you seriously. “You’re going to want to see this.”   
You sighed, and allowed yourself to follow Burgerpants out to his car. You got into the passenger seat. He hurriedly drove away; the car ride was tense and silent.   
“Where are we going?” You asked eventually. Burgerpants just gestured forward, and you saw MTT Resort loom into view. You groaned. “B.P, you have got to be joking me right now.”  
Burgerpants didn’t answer. He just parked and impatiently waited for you. Once you exited the car, he gripped your upper arm and dragged you down the halls and up stairs, glowering all the while. He also ignored all your attempts to talk.   
Eventually he came to a door, somewhere in the hotel section. You recognized it as the door to Mettaton’s main stage. Burgerpants rapped smartly on it five times, waited a few seconds, before knocking three more times.   
“OH THEY’RE HERE!” Mettaton’s voice could be heard through the door.  
“B.P, what the hell is going on?” You demanded, beyond upset.  
“Listen, this wasn’t my idea.” Burgerpants rolled his eyes and opened the door. Before you could react, he shoved you inside, and closed the door behind you.  
It was pitch-black. You sighed heavily, already annoyed with these antics. “I don’t want to play these games, Mettaton. What the fuck is going on?”  
A spotlight suddenly clicked on, illuminating the stage. Standing in the spotlight was a robot, similar in style to Mettaton, but more-soft; where Mettaton was all glitter and sharp edges, this robot had rounded edges and soft chrome. Their color scheme was pale blue and silver, and their hair was white and messy. Familiar headphones rested around their neck. The robot nervously waved at you.  
You narrowed your eyes slightly, and slowly walked forward, towards the stage. “N-Napstablook?” You asked.  
“hey…Y/N…” They responded nervously. You reached the stage. Napstablook knelt down and offered you a hand, smiling worriedly. “i missed you…” they admitted in a whisper. You slowly accepted their hand, and let them help you up onto the stage.  
“Napstablook, I—I don’t understand, I—” You began, looking bewildered.   
“Y/N…” Napstablook said, still speaking quietly, just like you remembered. “i asked alphys to make me a robot body, like mettaton…i—i did it for you…”   
“What?” Your eyes got wide.  
“i did it for you, and also for me…” They amended with a smile. They were still holding your hand. “i….oh, this is a lot harder then when i had practiced role-playing with alphys and mettaton….” They admitted, blushing silver. You couldn’t help but giggle. Napstablook smiled a bit more, encouraged. “i wanted to be corporeal…for you. i wanted to be able to……hold…you…” They trailed off slightly.  
You burst in a large grin. “I thought you hated me!” You exclaimed.  
Napstablook jolted, shocked. “w-what? n-no, no, n-never!” They said anxiously. “wh-why—what gave you that idea?”   
“You stopped talking to me!” You said. “But who cares about that! Are you asking me out?”  
“oh……….yes……….?” Napstablook said slowly.  
You laughed out loud, and hugged him tightly. “Of course!” You accepted joyfully. Napstablook sighed in relief and hugged you too. “But, Napsta…” You said quietly. “You didn’t have to change yourself so much, just for me. I think your perfect, no matter what you look like.”  
You felt Napstablook tremble slightly in your arms. “Thank you.” He whispered in your ear. The two of you stayed like that for a long while.

Asgore: Dandelions, Camillias, Gardenias…You sighed happily as you looked at the bouquet on your desk. For a week now, you had been getting anonymous bouquets from an admirer. You didn’t know who had been doing it, but you couldn’t help but be flattered. The admirer had been writing little notes and poems for you as well—little couplets praising you, or helpful advice on the flowers, or just general compliments.  
“Look, Asgore!” You called as your friend entered the shop. The large goat looked over, smiling happily as you fawned over the flowers.  
“That one is lovely.” He said, his baritone voice making you melt as it always did. You couldn’t help but fall in love with him. “Dandelions, for loyalty and happiness, Camilla’s for admiration, and Gardenias for secret love.” He continued, reading out the meanings. “Someone must really care about you.”  
You nodded. As much as you appreciated the gesture, your heart currently belonged to the Kingly Goat that was donning an apron and watering the ferns at the front of the shop. You sighed and picked through the flowers, admiring them.  
Something caught your attention at the bottom, half buried in the soil. You pulled it out, confused. A tea-bag? You knew that those were good for fertilizer, and you smiled at the thoughtfulness of your admirer. You looked at the tag of the bag, interested—you gaped.  
Golden Flower Tea. Only Asgore drank that. You looked up at Asgore, who was tying up his hair so it wouldn’t fall in his face. You blushed furiously, and began walking up and down the aisles, scouring the flowers for the kind you wanted.  
Ten minutes later, you had the bouquet ready. You tied it together, and set it in the simple vase. You gathered your courage and breath. “Asgore, can you come here?”  
Asgore walked over, smiling. “What can I—oh, who is that for?”  
“Can you tell me the meanings of these flowers?” You didn’t answer his question, and held out the flowers. He gently took it from you—you shivered when his large paw brushed your much smaller hand.  
“Well, Gloxinia is love at first sight. Magnolia is usually nobility. Ambrosia is reciprocated love, and Lavender Heather is admiration.” Asgore said, gently handling the flowers. He looked sad. “Who are these for?”  
“These are from me, to you.” You said hurriedly, blushing. “I saw a golden flower tea bag in the soil of the latest bunch of flowers. Those are yours right? You’ve been courting me through flowers.” You said. Asgore looked sheepish. “So I thought it was only fair to give you one back.” You pulled out a single red rose, and handed it to Asgore.  
“Y/N…” Asgore said softly, smiling. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” He asked, accepting the rose. You beamed at him, and happily nodded.  
“I would love too.”

Grillby: You were freaking the hell out. You were running through the dark streets, your breath puffing out in clouds. Your head was racing, while your heart was pounding. Your lungs were searing with pain and your shoulder was throbbing, but you were still just panicking.  
You finally forced yourself to a stop, breathing heavily. You leaned up against a wall, feeling tears drip down your face. “Stupid, stupid, stupid…” You muttered in self-loathing.  
Why in the everloving fuck did you have to get a crush on Grillby? Why did you ever expect anything good to come out of it?  
Grillby’s words replayed in your head. “They’re just…so amazing and I’m just a monster bartender. Why on earth would they like me?” The words spiraled in your mind, echoing dimly.  
Half of you was angry at Grillby for thinking that way about himself—He was amazing, beautiful, perfect, who the hell wouldn’t want him? No seriously, who, you would fight them in a heartbeat—but you were mostly heartbroken.  
He didn’t return your feelings.  
A sob ripped its way from your throat, and you growled in frustration. You were better then this. You were stronger then this. You fought the biggest assholes on this planet on a daily basis, you could handle a heartbreak.  
“hey kid.”  
You jumped a bit, and looked around at Sans. You managed a weak grin. “Sup. Nice night out, huh?”  
“is everything okay?” Sans ignored your comment.  
“…Yeah. Of course.” You bluffed, rubbing away your tears. “I’m great. Golden, in fact.”  
“so why’d you run from the bar?” Sans asked.  
“Just needed a breather.” You shrugged.  
“Y/N.” Sans said seriously. “You hurt Grillby’s feelings.”  
Did you imagine the flash of blue in Sans’ left eye? You frowned. “Well, excuse me for needing a fucking moment.” You snapped. “I hadn’t planned on having my heart broken tonight, that’s all.”  
Sans’ blinked. “what?”  
“I like him!” You hissed. “Happy now? I have a stupid fucking crush on him! And then he was talking about the other person, calling them amazing, and putting himself down—I freaked out! I had to get out!” You began pacing, trying to walk off your agitation. “He’s so perfect, he shouldn’t talk about himself like tha—Sans?”  
The Skeleton was gone.  
“Motherfucker.” You cursed, chuckling despite your current emotional state. “I guess he didn’t have the spine to listen to me whine.” You giggled—a pun and a rhyme, you hoped Sans was proud.  
“good one.”  
You jumped again, spinning on your heel. “Goddammit, Sans, you fuck—oh.” You froze.  
Grillby stood next to Sans.  
“Y/N.” The bartender said quietly.  
“Grillby, I’m sorry, I’m an asshole and a horrible friend, I’m sorry.” You instantly begin babbling. “It’s just, I think you’re so awesome, and I should be more supportive! I’m going to be the best goddamn wingman you’ve ever had, I’m going to get you a date with whoever you want, I promise!” You continued, trying to hype yourself up. Sans snickered and disappeared.  
“Good. That’s very nice of you.” Grillby said, and you stilled—that still hurt a bit. You hitched a smile on your face.  
“Nice! So who is that person! Let’s get this date-train going!” You said, trying to be cheerful for Grillby’s sake. “Choo-Choo!” You added.  
“Well.” Grillby said slowly. “I think they’re the most attractive human I’ve had the pleasure of seeing. They’re funny, and brave, and kind—everything I could hope for. They light up whatever room they walk into—and that’s saying a lot, coming from a fire elemental. And their name is Y/N.” Grillby finished.  
You froze, mind slowing to a halt as you processed all of that. You then very calmly turned around and walked to the nearest wall.  
“Er—I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Grillby suddenly sounded panicked. “Y/N, I apolo—uh…”  
You punched the brick wall. Grillby recoiled slightly. You turned back to Grillby, sighing. “I’m sorry.” You said. “I was just really mad at myself.”  
Grillby shook his head and sighed. “C’mere.” He placed his hands over your bruised knuckles. “Will you go out with me?” He murmured, bringing your hand up to his face. His flames caressed the bruise, the heat soothing it.  
“Did you even have to ask?” You replied, smiling. 

Burgerpants: You stood up with a breath of relief. The entire audience was cheering—the play had been an overwhelming success. Burgerpants knelt at the edge of the stage and reached down with a paw, smiling tiredly. You grinned back and accepted his help up.  
“Music provided and performed by Y/N!” The announcer called at, his voice echoing through the hall. You stood in the line of performers and stagehands, grinning at the crowd. Burgerpants stood next to you, his shoulder brushing up against yours and his tail flicking against the calf of your leg.  
Everyone who had worked on the play bowed several times, before the curtain dropped. A great cheer went up from everybody, and Burgerpants hugged you tightly. You laughed and hugged him back.  
“Bee, you did amazing, I’m so proud of you!” You said happily, your heart skipping slightly as you saw him genuinely smile at you. You were so happy in this moment—in the arms of your crush, the sound of applause still echoing all around.  
“I did amazing? Your music—it was so good!” Burgerpants said excitedly. “That was the most fun I’ve had in so long, thank you so much!” He said, slightly breathless. You giggled.  
“Y/N! Burgerpants!” A familiar voice cut through the dim. You saw Burgerpants’ ears flatten against his skull, and you sighed. Cheers and gasps of surprise rang from the rest of the crew as Mettaton swept through, in his calculator form.  
“Hey Metta.” You said, turning away from Burgerpants. “Did you watch the show? Did you like it?”  
“I saw the show. It was good—even though it would’ve been better with me in it.” Mettaton said, ignoring the fuming Burgerpants. “Then again, everything would be better with me in it.”  
“Yeah, okay.” You rolled your eyes. “Because a robot totally wouldn’t have been out of place in Hamilton. Nope, not at all.”  
“Oh shush you.” Mettaton said, before finally turning his attention to Burgerpants. “Oh. And your performance…was lack-luster, to say the least.”  
“Shut up, Boss.” Burgerpants said wearily. You looked at the Cat in surprise, and Mettaton’s screen suddenly projected a large exclamation mark. “I had fun up there, and the audience loved the show. That’s what matters in show-biz.” Burgerpants suddenly wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him as he looked at Mettaton in a silent challenge.  
Mettaton was quiet, before he sniffed—he was a robot without a face, what the fuck—dismissively. “Well, it’s a relief that you’re finally growing a pair, Burgerpants. Now if only you would ask out Y/N, I might even be able to see you as an equal.” Mettaton’s screen turned as red as you were, though the robot was red in warning, not embarressment. “And if you don’t treat them like the star they are, I’ll make your life a living hell.” Mettaton then turned back to his yellow screen. “Well, I’m off! I want to talk to the director, see if he would be interested in collaborating sometime. Au Revoir, you two!” Mettaton zoomed off.  
“Stupid, fucking robot.” Burgerpants glared at him, his arm still around your waist.  
“What was Mettaton talking about?” You demanded, looking up at Burgerpants with hope.  
Burgerpants stiffened nervously. “I—er—aw, hell, this isn’t how I wanted to do things…” He groaned, turned to face you. “Y/N—I really, uh, like you? Like, like you.” He added. You felt lighter than air, and you kissed Burgerpants on the cheek. He instantly began purring.  
“About damn time.” You heard one of the actors say.


	5. A/N

RIGHT

SO

I ADDED NAPSTABLOOK TO ALL THE SCENARIOS SO THAT'S PRETTY RAD.

HOWEVER. I AM AT A WRITERS BLOCK. 

IT SUCKS YO

SO!!!!!!!!!!

could ya'll maybe possibly give me scenarios to do? honestly, any topic is cool, except maybe smut and shit--I've never written that kind of stuff before so??? idk man. 

but yeah, just let me know what scenarios you'd like to see, and I'll get to it eventually lol

Also, I'm pretty much set on the amount of characters I'm comfortable writing at this point. I don't really want to add anyone else, sorry. I'm already sort of stretched thin. Creatively, that it.

THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL KISSES AND DETERMINATION FOR ALL

stay chill homies. <3


	6. Meeting the Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo  
> It's been a while and I don't even have a full set of scenarios yet.  
> This is missing Grillby, Burgerpants, Mettaton, and Napstablook for a reason: None of those characters have Loved Ones that Y/N has yet to meet. Sorry.   
> But here, take this.

sans: “relax, doll, you’ll be fine.” Sans chuckled as you nervously trailed after him.   
“Will I though? I mean, she’s the goddamn queen? Like, how do I even—she’s royalty?” You were really flustered. Toriel and Frisk were the only ones of Sans’ friend-group that you hadn’t met yet, and you were practically melting in anxiety.   
"Y/N. babe. you’re gonna be fine.” Sans said soothingly, closing his digits around your hand.   
You took a deep breath, and smiled down at Sans. He grinned back up at you, and saw the little white hearts in his eyes. You swooped down and kissed him between his eye-sockets. “You’re so cute. I’m so lucky.” You said, beaming.  
Sans looked weak as he blushed blue. “you’re lucky? psh. i’m the lucky one.” he replied, sighing happily.   
You had a quick thought and grinned. “So…the queen’s an enigma, right?”  
Sans looked at you in confusion as the both of you pulled to a stop in front of a cozy, two-story house. “what’re you talkin’ about?”   
“She’s a Miss. Tori.” You said, grinning.   
The hearts in Sans’ eyes glowed brightly as he smiled. “i am so proud of you. you’re so perfect.” He said, knocking on the door.   
You blushed at the compliment, and covered your face with your free hand. The door swung open, and The Queen of the Monsters.   
“Hello dear!” Toriel Dreemur said, beaming down at you kindly. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”  
“You’re so pretty.” You blurted out, a little taken-aback. You knew that she was pretty, but being in her actual presence was another thing entirely. “I-I mean, hi! I’m Y/N!” You stuttered. Sans was laughing next to you.  
“Aw, you’re sweet. C’mon in, please! Frisk, and…uh…well, everyone’s in the living room.” Toriel stepped aside, and you and Sans walked in.   
“Your home is so cozy, I love it.” You gushed to Toriel as she led you through the spotless kitchen, to the living room.  
“OH GOD NO.” A loud, grating voice split the serene surroundings. “NO, NO, NO, FRIIIIIISK! NOT HIM! I WANNA GO BACK UPSTAIRS!”   
“ugh.” Sans groaned, rubbing his face with a palm. “tori, you said he wouldn’t be here.”  
Toriel looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, but Frisk insisted.”   
You were staring at the being that had yelled at you and Sans. There was a small child with a brown bob-cut, sitting in front of the fireplace, papers and crayons scattered around them. On the floor next to them was a large pot, with a yellow flower. The flower had a face and was glaring at you.  
“Uh…” You said nervously.   
The little kid walked up to you and waved.  
“This is Frisk.” Toriel said. “And that is…Flowey.” She added.  
“What are you doing here?” Flowey spat angrily. “And why the hell are you with the smiley trashbag?”  
“Do You Want To Have A Bad Time?” Sans growled dangerously, glaring daggers at Flowey, who just sneered back.   
‘Well, this should be a fun dinner.’ You thought, biting your lip nervously. You squeezed Sans’ hand, and the skeleton relaxed marginally.   
“Why don’t we start eating?” Suggested Toriel anxiously. “Frisk, dear, will you set the table?”  
Frisk nodded and grabbed Flowey, before heading past you into the kitchen.   
“Frisk, no, seriously, put me back in your room—I’ll kill them all if you don’t, I’ll poison all of your dishes!” The Flower could be heard until Sans snapped his fingers and the door shut behind Frisk.  
You let out a deep breath. “Yikes.” You said, eyes wide. “What the heck is up with the flower?”   
“Frisk brought him home when we all left the Underground.” Toriel sighed. “He’s…a handful.”  
“he’s garbage.” Sans spat, sounding bitter.  
You looked at him in surprise. “He’s just a flower, though. I mean, yeah, he’s rude, but what harm can he do?”  
“Oh not much.” Toriel said hurriedly. “He can knock things over sometimes, but he’s restricted to his pot.”  
“c’mon, let’s go eat.” Sans grunted.   
“Ah, that’s a good idea.” Toriel swept past, into the kitchen.   
“c’mon, doll, let’s not keep them waiting.” Sans continued, holding the door open for you. You walked past and sat at the table.   
The next half hour was the most tense and awkward dinner of your life. Flowey and Sans just glared at each other silently. You and the Queen tried to engage in conversations, but with the open hostility present, it was very difficult to carry any topic.   
Frisk excused themselves without finishing, hugging Sans and you quickly, before grabbing Flowey and fleeing towards their bedroom.   
Toriel sighed, and began clearing the dishes.   
You shot Sans a meaningful look, and he sighed.   
“tori, wait.” He said. She paused and looked at him. He sighed again. “i’m sorry. this dinner was a disaster.”   
She gave him an understanding look. “Sans, I know how much you dislike Flowey. Perhaps we should have another dinner soon, away from here.” She added with a smile for you.  
“That sounds lovely.” You said, getting up.   
“yeah, we’ll do that.” Sans agreed, also standing up and grabbing your hand. “catch you later, tori.”   
“Good-bye, you two. Stay safe!” She waved goodbye, still smiling fondly. She turned away, and Sans quickly pulled you through one of his shortcuts.  
The two of you rematerialized in your house. Sans instantly let go of your hand and moved for the door, not meeting your eyes.  
“Sans?” You asked, slightly hurt. “Where are you going?”   
Sans paused, hand resting on the door handle. He still wasn’t looking at you. “i messed up. i ruined it.” he said quietly.  
“Oh, c’mon.” You rolled your eyes. “Listen, so the dinner was awkward. Shit happens, bro.”  
“not that.” he said stiffly. “i ruined this. us.”   
You blinked shocked. “Whoa, what?”  
“i’m such a horrible piece of garbage.” Sans hissed, glaring at the door. “i let my stupid, neurotic head decide that i should pay more attention to that fuckin’ flower, and i ruined our night. why the hell would you want to stay with me?” his voice broke.  
“Sans!” You gasped, horrified. You rushed forward and hugged him tightly from behind. “That’s so stupid, why would you even think that? Why would that ruin our relationship?”  
Sans was shaking. “you…you don’t want to break up?” he whispered. He still wasn’t looking at you.  
“Of course not!” You exclaimed, burying your face into the back of his hoodie. It smelled so familiar, and you could just barely feel his ribs through the fabric.   
He grabbed one of your hands and pressed his teeth to it, kissing your palm. “i’m so stupid…” he whispered against your fingers.  
“No you’re not. You’re a scientist.” You replied, smiling. You felt him smile against your hand. “Come on. Let’s go watch a movie.” You pulled him to the couch. The two of you cuddled all night, until the two of you fell asleep in each other arms.

PAPYRUS: You watched as Papyrus hurriedly cleared the table, his expression troubled. He said he had something exciting to show you, but he looked more nervous then excited. You quietly got your feet and lit some candles around the house; certain scents calmed the hyperactive skeleton down, and you hoped it would work this time. When you got back to the kitchen, Papyrus was moving just a tad bit slower, and you mentally celebrated.   
“Pyrus, is everything okay?” You asked your boyfriend, smiling gently—the thought of you two dating still made butterflies burst into existence in your stomach.  
“Yes, of course!” Papyrus said, grinning. “I just hope he likes you as much as I like you.” He reassured you, and you blushed at his words.  
“Who?” You asked curious. You thought you had met all of his friends.   
Papyrus just shook his head and gestured for you to sit. “He’ll introduce himself.” Papyrus said mysteriously. “Now, this is a complicated bit of magic, so watch in admiration as the Great Papyrus astounds you with his skills!” Papyrus puffed out his chest a bit.   
You giggled and gazed at him with rapt attention.  
Papyrus grinned and took a deep breath. “I. WANT. TO. TALK. TO YOU.” Papyrus spoke loudly, but slowly. He enunciated every syllable clearly, and on the last word his voice seemed to echo a bit—his eyes began to glow a bright orange. “CAN. YOU. PLEASE. HELP. ME?”   
You gasped quietly, blinking. There was a suddenly a text box of all things hovering in the air, next to Papyrus’ head. His words were displayed in the speech bubble, prefaced by an asterisk.   
“There we go.” Papyrus said with a proud smile. “C’mon out, don’t worry. Their nice, their my partner.” He added to the text box, which dutifully relayed his words.   
You watched in fascination as the asterisk began to warp and bubble; a skeletal hand appeared, followed by another, followed by a cracked, grinning skull. Finally, a goopy, shadowy monster crouched on your table, looking around nervously. Your jaw dropped.  
“Hello!” Papyrus said eagerly. The Monster waved in greeting; he had holes in his hands. “Y/N, you can see him, right?”   
“Yes.” You breathed. “Hi.” A noise like a broken computer assaulted you, and you winced. Gaster recoiled slightly when he saw you wince. “Pyrus, I don’t think I can understand him.” You said regretfully. “It just sounds weird.”  
“Oh, that’s not a problem! I can translate!” Papyrus said. “His name is W.D Gaster!”  
“Oh.” You smiled back at the goopy monster. “Hello. I’m Y/N.”  
Gaster waved, and spoke again, still in the same loud tone.   
“He says that it’s nice to have someone else who can see him. It gets rather lonely.” Papyrus translated.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, relaxing a bit. After a few garbled moments of Gaster-Speak, Papyrus spoke again.  
“He says that I am one of only two—now three—who can see him. Who is the other, Gaster?” Papyrus asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy. Gaster seemed to blush gray, muttering a response. Papyrus let out a shriek of joy and clapped. “Oh, that it wonderful, Dad! I’m so glad you found someone too!”  
“Dad?” You yelped. “What do you mean, dad?”   
“Oh, yes, I forgot to mention this. Gaster created Sans and I in his Lab in the Underground. What was it again? We were originally Human Corpses that you injected with magic via Gaster Blasters and through your Soul, right?” Papyrus explained, looking at Gaster for confirmation.   
The Goopy Monster nodded, looking proud of his accomplishment.  
“Wow.” You said, suddenly a bit more nervous—would he approve of you dating his kid?  
Gaster, as if reading your mind, patted your shoulder kindly, and smiled. He spoke, and you looked at Papyrus for a translation.  
Papyrus was practically glowing with happiness. “He says he likes you, and would love to get to know you more.” Papyrus said cheerfully.   
You grinned shyly up at Gaster, who smiled back. “I’d like that too.”

W.D GASTER: You dropped your bag on your desk with a loud thump. Gaster materialized over your bed, smiling happily.  
“Did you have a good day?” He asked you, watching as you checked your phone and plugged your laptop in.   
“Yeah, I mean, it was just sort of generic. But who cares about that lame nonsense?” You replied casually.  
“I care.” He said quietly. “Your day is important to me.”   
You looked up at your Void-Boyfriend—your Voidfriend, if you would— blushing slightly and grinning like an idiot. “You’re cute. I like you.” You muttered, lying on the bed.  
“I should hope so.” Gaster chuckled, as he lay next to you. He materialized a third hand so he could hold both your hands and also play with your hair.   
“So, I wanted to run this idea by you.” You piped up, looking up at him. He hummed lightly, showing that you had his attention. “I’d like to go find Sans. He’s your more powerful son, right?”  
Gaster frowned. “Why do you want to find Sans?” He asked, not answering your question.  
“Well, do you want a body?” You shrugged.   
Gaster flushed black—his version of a blush—and nodded shyly. “I should like to take you out on proper dates.” He admitted. “And I’d like to talk to both my sons in person again.”  
You beamed, also blushing now. “Aw, you’re so sweet. Well, you said he’s got the power. And you could use my Soul to bring you back.”  
Gaster’s grip on your hands tightened. “No.” He said immediately, eyes growing wide.   
“What?” You asked, slightly hurt.   
“That’s so dangerous.” He breathed. “I don’t want to hurt yourself just to bring me back.”  
“Nah, it’s fine.” You shrugged casually. You couldn’t the feeling of warmth in your chest at Gaster’s concern and protectiveness. “Honestly, I’d do it for you. You’re worth, babe.”   
“But—but why?” Gaster demanded, sounding bewildered.   
“Uh, because I like you?” You shrugged. “Dude, just help me find Sans.”  
And so you began your quest to track down Gaster’s oldest son. It wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, actually. Turns out he lived nearby, and ran a pretty popular hot dog stand.   
You waited until it was clear he was closing up, and you approached the short skeleton. You felt your phone shake in your pocket—Gaster had tagged along via cell phone. “Excuse me?” You called out.  
Sans looked up. “sorry, bud, i just closed.” He apologized, grinning. He actually sounded sorry too.   
“No, no, I’m not here for hot dogs, though I’m sure they’re very good.” You said, smiling. “I’d actually like to talk to you about your dad?”  
Sans stiffened, eyes growing wide. “what?” He breathed.  
“Yeah, W.D Gaster?” you shrugged, suddenly realizing that you were dating this guys dad. “I’m sort of, uh, dating him?” You said, smiling nervously. “Wow, that’s kind of weird, now that I think about it.”  
“wait, what?” Sans looked bewildered.   
You shrugged. “Yeah. He can manifest in my dorm room, because…hold on.” You fished your phone out, and put it up to your ear. “Why can you materialize in my room again?”   
“Because the fabric between the Void and Reality is thin there.” Gaster’s voice responded in a rush of static.   
“Oh, right. Because the area between reality and the void is super thin there or something like that.” You spoke to Sans again.  
“wait, wait, wait, is he on your phone right now?” Sans sounded vaguely strangled.   
“Yep. Wanna talk to him?” You offered, holding out the phone.  
Sans took it with shaking hands, and held it up to the side of his skull. “where the hell are you? where the hell have you been? what the hell happened to you?” Sans said, looking furious.   
You watched with interest as his eye seemed to illuminate with blue light.  
“that’s not an excuse!” Sans said.  
“okay, yeah, i mean…but still!” Sans continued.  
You sighed, not liking this one-sided conversation. “Hey, Sans, can you put this on speaker-phone or something?”  
“oh, uh, yeah, my bad.” Sans muttered, and pressed the button.   
Gaster’s voice came crackling through the speaker. “Sans, I do apologize. I hope you know that this was never my intent.”   
Sans dragged a hand over his face with a groan; you winced at the sound of bone scraping against bone.   
“You know, this conversation would be a lot more interesting if you, oh I don’t know, brought Gaster back to this plane of reality? Yeah.” You said firmly. “C’mon Sans, let’s get you back to my place.”

Asgore: Asgore seemed very pensive about something, you noticed. He hadn’t spoken much the entire day. Not that he was the most chatty person, but he usually could keep a conversation for longer then five minutes.   
“Asgore, is everything okay?” You asked, trimming the bottom of the rose stems you were working with.   
The Royal Monster turned slightly, looking at you with a tired smile. “Er, yes, dear.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I realize that I’ve been off today.”   
“Just a bit.” You nodded, smiling. “It’s okay, I know that everyone has bad days. I just want you to know that you can come and talk to me whenever.” You assured him.  
“Thank you.” He said, turning back to the small bonsai he was replanting.  
There was quiet in the shop for a little while longer, interrupted only by the calm melody playing through the radio. You still kept an eye on your boyfriend carefully; it was clear he was dealing with something.  
Finally, Asgore spoke up again. “Tomorrow…is a very sad day.” He said, staring at the plants.   
You frowned and walked out from behind the counter. You quietly walked up to Asgore and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too.” You reassured him softly.  
“I need too.” He responded instantly. “You—you deserve to know.” He said with a sigh. You waited patiently, and eventually he began to speak again. “You remember what I told you about my son, Asriel, right?”   
“Of course.” You said with a nod. Asgore had told you that he and Toriel had a son murdered by human ages ago.   
“I’m afraid I didn’t tell you the whole story.” Asgore said quietly, eyes downcast.  
You pulled up a chair, and sat down, trailing your hand down Asgore’s arm to rest in his huge hand.   
Asgore took a deep breath. “When Asriel was very young, the first Human fell into the Underground. Their name was Ch—Chara.” His voice broke slightly. “We took them into our family. Asriel and Chara were the best of friends, and I treated them like they were my own child.” Asgore took another steadying breath. “One day, after years of living together, Chara fell deathly ill. Toriel never knew but…I knew Chara poisoned themselves. They and Asriel had a plan…Chara would die and Asriel would absorb their Soul.”  
You stayed silent, nodding in all the right places. You knew how Souls worked, and practically the entire History of Monsters, but you had never even heard of Chara before.  
“It worked.” Asgore continued, whispering. “Asriel took Chara’s Soul. He took Chara’s body and left through the barrier. Toriel and I were heartbroken and so worried, but we couldn’t help the hope—we had hoped that we would finally be able to leave the Underground. It wasn’t to be.” Asgore suddenly looked angry as he glared at the flowers in front of him. “Asriel came back, covered in blood. The Humans thought he had killed Chara, and had attacked him. Instead of fighting back, he fled back home but—we were too late. Asriel became dust. I had lost both children in one day.” The anger left replaced by heartbreaking sorrow.   
You blinked back tears and clambered into Asgore’s lap, hugging him tightly. Asgore wrapped his arms around you and hugged back, silently crying. You let him cry; he had earned that right.   
“Tomorrow is the anniversary of their deaths.” He finally said, voice tight and raw.  
“I’ll make bouquets for them. We can go wherever to pay our respects—or just you, I understand if you want to be alone.” You said immediately.   
“I would like for you to be there.” Asgore said quietly. “If you are okay with going to the Underground? Asriel’s dust is in my Throne Room, and Chara’s grave is in the Ruins.”  
“That sounds good.” You said, managing a soft smile as you gazed at Asgore, carefully wiping his tears away.  
Asgore smiled back, before he placed a soft kiss to your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever on this site--or any site for that matter :I  
> Tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions, headcanons, and additional characters!  
> <3


End file.
